


Nice and Spice

by Mxxnsight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Squad Supremacy, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Just Portraying My Shit Onto Oikawa, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Lol I almost forgot Kenji, M/M, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Oikawa is a theater kid, RIP Kenji, Rare Pairings, Six the Musical References, The Chatfic Nobody Wanted But Me, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, but like same, music recs?, oh yeah and ushiten too, oikawa has concerning mental health issues, oikawa love here only, okay nvm, on an unrelated note, welcome to rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxnsight/pseuds/Mxxnsight
Summary: Hi, I'm just gonna say right now.This story features content with disownment, bulling and suicidal thoughts and attempts. If these trigger you, please do not read this storySun: 🎤šallWãrAśęNàī🥰KìMì😸Wã⛓šHöJô👻Nâ💅ñÖ?✨böKù🌸Wâ🧚♀️ýARiçHiñ🤴BįCChĪ😼ńO😩oSû🚣♂️Dà🎉YO💧ÃahMom + Anger Issues: NoOr, Daichi creates hell in a GCRarepairs + UshitenOikawa  love (I say as I portray my terrible thoughts and events in my life onto him)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 254





	1. And So It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to rarepair hell+ushiten

**1:52 AM**

**Daichi Sawamura added Bokuto Koutaro, Kenji Futakuchi, Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru, Terushima Yuji and Ushijima Wakatoshi**

**Daichi Sawamura changed Bokuto Koutaro to Bokuto**

**Daichi Sawamura changed Kenji Futakuchi to Kenji**

**Daichi Sawamura changed Kuroo Tetsurou to Kuroo**

**Daichi Sawamura changed Oikawa Tooru to Oikawa**

**Daichi Swamura changed Terushima Yuji to Terushima**

**Daichi Sawamura changed Ushijima Watatoshi to Ushijima**

**Daichi Sawamura changed their name to Daichi**

**Daichi changed the Group Chats name to Captains**

**Bokuto, Kenji, Oikawa and Terushima are online**

Oikawa: How the hell did you get my number?

Kenji: I-

Kenji: That's the first thing that comes to mind?

Oikawa: Yes.

Oikawa: Now answer the question.

Oikawa: How did you get my number??????

Daichi: Iwaizumi gave it to me

Oikawa: I was wondering why he's been staring off into space recently-

_ Oikawa deleted a message _

Terushima: I wanna know how you got mine too-

Daichi: Yamaguchi.

Bokuto: Do you just go through your teammates phone or casually ask?

Daichi: Both.

Bokuto: Didn't expect for that answer but okay-

Oikawa: I-

Kenji: Also, where's that other person?

Kenji: Kuroo was his name?

Bokuto: Hes asleep

Bokuto: Unlike us, he needs sleep apparently

Terushima: Weak

Oikawa: Iwa-Chan needs that too sadly

Oikawa: There's a reason he's not in the chat with Makki, Mattsun and me

Daichi: I-

Daichi: How many chats are you in?

Oikawa: Too many to count-

Bokuto: Same-

Kenji: You guys scare me-

Terushima: Good.

Daichi: Can you guys sleep-

Bokuto: No-

Oikawa: Sleep is for the weak-

Terushima: Yes-

Terushima: Go be normal-

Daichi: Gladly-

**Daichi is offline**

Terushima: What about Ushijima?

Oikawa: No

Terushima: Alright-

Bokuto: I know this is sudden but wanna hang out one day?

Oikawa: Sure I don't mind!

Kenji: Sure

Terushima: Hell yeah!!

Bokuto: Majority rules. Where and when?

Oikawa: Next week, XXXX XX (act like is this an address for a train station) station at 11:37 AM

Terushima: Bet

Kenji: Stop-

Terushima: No-

Bokuto: It's settled then!

Kenji: Guys get at least some sleep-

Kenji: We´re the team captains for a reason-

Oikawa: I can last for two hours of sleep for a reason

Kenji: I-

Kenji: Just sleep-

Oikawa: Jeez, fine moM-

**Bokuto, Oikawa, Terushima and Kenji are offline**


	2. Daichi? Deadchi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I-  
> Um-  
> IDK-

**12 PM**

**Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa, Terushima, Daichi and Kenji are online**

Bokuto: I'm boreddddddd

Kuroo: Who isn't?

Terushima: Oh look, the normie is here

Oikawa: GFJYDFJHCJHGHJG THE NORMIE IS HERE I CANT-

Oikawa: I like you already

Terushima: Thank you

Bokuto: What do you wanna do?

Oikawa: T or D????

Kenji: I like the way you think.

Kenji: Where's Daichi??

Kenji: It says hes online

Kenji: Is he ignoring the chat HE made

Oikawa: People these days SMH

Bokuto: IKR

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**5 PM**

Kuroo: Bokuto

Kuroo: Your best subject was computer right?

Bokuto: Yes why?

Kuroo: Hack yourself into their Group Chats

Bokuto: I love you

Bokuto: You're a genius

Bokuto: I will fight anybody who says otherwise

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroo´s face turned red as he read the message that was just sent to him.  _ I love you, you're a genius, I will fight anybody who says otherwise _ . Damn Bokuto for making him feel this way. Of course, there's a good chance Bokuto was oblivious to his feelings for the other. But he's learned to deal with it right?

Wrong

Despite having feelings for him for over a year, he still isn't over the fact that no matter what he does, Bokuto most likely wouldn't know. That's what they all said anyways. And Kuroo, being the person he is, believed them. Did he like it? Of course not! But he'll live. I mean, it's just a crush, it'll go away soon. That's what he told himself anyways. He's waiting for it to leave, but he can wait.

  
  


Bokuto on the other hand, knew what he was doing. He caught onto Kuroo´s crush on him a couple months ago when Kuroo first started giving hints. He wasnt dumb. Kuroo made it obvious and all Bokuto wanted to do was go somewhere private and just kiss him. Not like he could do that, because god he´d be in so much trouble. That´s what happens when you have homophobic parents I guess.

And he's so damn tired of having to hide his feelings because of his parents. He's just glad he's in his third year.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**9 PM**

**Daichi, Terushima, Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto, Kenji and Ushijima are online**

  
  


Bokuto: Okay Oikawa I am so sorry you had to go through that-

Oikawa: WHY WOULD YOU HACK INTO OUR GC!?

Oikawa: And thank you for caring

Bokuto: Why not? It's fun. And NP

Kuroo: You actually did it-

Bokuto: Duh! Of course I did!!!

Kuroo: Bro…..

Oikawa: Alright enough of this sappy lovey dovey stuff-

Oikawa: Go do that in a private chat

Oikawa: I can sense the tension from here

Kuroo: …

Bokuto: …

Oikawa: Now then…

Oikawa: EVERYONE GET OUT HERE YOU LITTLE SH*TS!!!!!

Kenji: HVJGFKGHGHKGUKJGKUFKh

Daichi: It's like dealing with Suga all over again-

_ Daichi deleted a message _

Oikawa: I'm sorry? :)

Terushima: Oh he's dead-

Oikawa: I'm coming to Karasuno tomorrow

Oikawa: You can run but you can't hide

Bokuto: May Daichi rest in peace

Kuroo: RIP

Daichi: I just won't go tomorrow-

Oikawa: I'll still get you-

Oikawa: Well anyways, Makki and Mattsun aren't in the mood to play a game.

Oikawa: So its Truth or Dare time

Kenji: Why?

Oikawa: Because I said so

Kenji: VJHGHh fine

Ushijima: I do not see the problem with this.

Oikawa: God not you-

Oikawa: Well then..

Oikawa: Kuroo!! Truth or dare!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be better and longer I swear-


	3. Truth Or Dare?=

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captains decide to play truth or dare, but it leads to something else...

Kuroo: Don't I get a say in this?

Oikawa: OMG! I never thought about that!

Oikawa: Let me think...

Oikawa: No :)

Oikawa: Now truth or dare?

Kuroo: Uh, truth

Oikawa: Why does your hair look like that?

Kuroo: IDK

Kuroo: Wait...

Kuroo: HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE!?

Oikawa: Resources

Kuroo: WHAT RESOURCES

Kuroo: BKGHJFJGFUJF

Daichi: God just moVE ON

Terushima: Youre no fun

Kuroo: Uhhhh-

Kuroo: Daichi, truth or dare

Daichi: Uh, truth?

Daichi: How are we supposed to do dares through text?

Bokuto: Hm, good point

Kenji: Lets just ask questions to each other then

Oikawa: Smart thinking Kenji-Chan!

Kenji: Kenji-chan????

Kenji: Um anyways

Kenji: Kuroo, ask the question

Kuroo: Who was the last person you texted and did you say?

Daichi: ...

Daichi: It was Iwaizumi and I said goodnight

Oikawa: I knew there was something between you two!!

Daichi: Whatever-

Daichi: Terushima. Why do you have Yamaguchis number?

Terushima: Oh that! We ran into each other one day and we hung out! We exchanged numbers afterwards!

Oikawa: Aw, how cute!

Terushima: Wha-

Terushima: Anyways, Ushijima. Why do you always hang out with Tendou?

Ushijima: He said he wouldnt like others to know at the moment.

Kenji: So you're dating?

Ushijima: That's something I can't say.

Oikawa: And he just confirmed it for us-

Oikawa: Well, congrats on tour relationship!

Daichi: ...

Daichi: Am I reading that correctly?

Oikawa: Yeah? Is something wrong with congratulating someone in their relationship?

Daichi: I thought you hated him!

Oikawa: Oh trust me I do. However, that's only when it comes down to volleyball. I dont have an opinion on him outside of volleyball. Tendou isnt a bad person from what I can tell. As long as their relationship as toxic, abusive, incest or pedophilic. So theres nothing wrong with it.

Daichi: I thought Iwaizumi said you were dumb

Oikawa: Okay one I am NOT dumb I'm the smartest 3rd year

Oikawa: I always get the best scores on tests and plus, why would they trust a dumb team member as the team captain?

Bokuto: EXACTLY!!!

Bokuto: Everyone always assumed I'm dumb but I'm the smartest 3rd year.

Oikawa: Someone else understand my pain-

Bokuto: There there Oikawa. There there.

Oikawa: Thank you Boku-Kun

Kenji: No more Chan?

Terushima: That's a first

Oikawa: You're right, Bo-Kun sounds better!

Terushima: That's not what I meant-

Kenji: I-

Kuroo: Should we go back to the game?

Ushijima: We definitely should...

Ushijima: Anyways, Oikawa. Why do you hate me?

Oikawa: I just said I didn't but go off IG

Oikawa: But really, you used to bother me about not going to Shiratorizawa a lot in our second year. Plus, we have a rivalry so-

Ushijima: Ah, sorry about that.

Oikawa: Hey it's fine!

Oikawa: Well then...

Oikawa: Oh wait, NVM-

Oikawa: I got a message-

Oikawa: Uh Teru-Chan, ask a question

Terushima: So I got downgraded to chan-

Kenji: Its alright-  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

' _Weird,_ _I_ _dont have their contact. Probably a wrong number incident._ ' Oikawa thought to himself, oh but how wrong he was.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this my friends, is the start of the Daiiwa arc thing-


	4. Matchmakers At Work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Oikawa and Sugawara!

So naturally, like what any person would do, Oikawa decided to open the text message.

Unknown: Hi there Oikawa, I'm from the Karasuno team. I'm their #2, Sugawara. Anyways, I just needed to ask you something. I've noticed Daichi has been texting your best friend and he hasn't been paying attention to most things recently. Do you know anything about this?

Oikawa: Yes I do. Iwa has been staring off into space recently and hasn't been paying attention to anything I've said, and he normally says something rude right after I say anything. I've known him since I was a child, so I can tell something is up.

Oikawa: Plus, Daichi has been talking to him recently, and I suspect there's something going on between them.

Unknown: Yeah. I have only known Daichi since our first year, but we're close, so I can tell something is up

Oikawa: Say, do you think they might have feelings for each other?

Unknown: Well, the possibility is there.

Unknown: What should we do about it then?

Oikawa: I could set up a practice game, we would have to notice the way they act around each other though.

Oikawa: You in for it?

Unknown: Yup!

Oikawa: Since we´re doing this, you wanna talk for a while?

Unknown: Sure! I don't see why not!

Oikawa: Alright, hold on…

**Oikawa has changed ¨Unknown¨ to ¨Suga-Chan¨**

Oikawa: There we go!

Suga-Chan: Did you just...chan me?

Oikawa: And what if I did?

Suga-Chan: Listen here you little-

Suga-Chan: Since you wanna play, let's play

**Suga-Chan has changed ¨Unknown¨ to ¨Oika-Chan¨**

Oika-Chan: What? I think it's cute!

Suga-Chan: It wasn't meant to be cute-

Oika-Chan: But it was!!

Suga-Chan: Whatever-

Suga-Chan: Well then, what's your favorite food?

Oika-Chan: Milk bread!!

Suga-Chan: Really? I've never had it

Oika-Chan: I feel deeply offended-

Suga-Chan: Good

Oika-Chan: Mean Suga-Chan!!

Suga-Chan: Lol whatever

Oika-Chan: What's yours then?

Suga-Chan: Spicy mapo tofu

Oika-Chan: Interesting

Suga-Chan: What- no!

Oika-Chan: Yes

Suga-Chan: No

Oika-Chan: Yes

Suga-Chan: Whatever. Favorite song?

Oika-Chan: Sweet Tooth by Cavetown!

Suga-Chan: You also listen to music in a different language!?

Oika-Chan: Duh!!!

Suga-Chan: :D

Oika-Chan: You're adorable, you know that right?

Suga-Chan: Im sorry???

Suga-Chan: That's a lie and we both know it.

Oika-Chan: I'm not lying but whatever

Suga-Chan: Why are you like this?

Oika-Chan: I'd rather not talk about it…

Suga-Chan: Oh! Im sorry! It must be a touchy subject! Sorry about that!

Oika-Chan: Its fine, dont worry about it

Oika-Chan: What about you?

Suga-Chan: The Good Part by AJR!!

Oika-Chan: I listen to that song on repeat-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, should I make a chapter explaining Oikawa´s past in this story, or wait until further chapters?


	5. Stupid With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Noya forces Suga to do a lyric prank on Oikawa, it doesn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I wasn't planning on updating since I'm working on an OiSuga oneshot but I needed to make a new chapter. I was gonna make a chapter where Bokuto confesses but I don't want the story to go too fast. So take this filler :)  
> Also I'm in love with this song-

“Noya give me back my phone!” What a wonderful way to start your day. Thinking of ways to match your best friend with someone else's best friend, bother him until he talks about the person you’re matching him with and have your team libero steal your phone. Oh joy.

“You haven’t done the dare yet! So, I’m choosing the person and song!” A mix of emotions came over Suga. Fear, confusion, anger, all at once. What if they figured he had been talking to the captain of Aoba Johsai!? He’d be in trouble for sure. Especially since Kageyama hates Oikawa with all his body. How did Noya even know he didn’t do the dare!? Why would he even go as far to stealing his phone and going through his contacts over a dare!?

Noya walked over to Suga and handed his phone back to him. “This number, Stupid With Love from Mean Girls. Tell us how it goes!” Suga looked at the contact Niya was forcing him to prank, and just as he expected, Oikawa.

  
  


“Why do I even bother anymore?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he got home he took out his phone and listened to the song he had to send. He’ll admit, it was catchy, but not something he would listen to daily. Nonetheless, he pulled up the lyrics on his computer and started a conversation and waited till the right moment to do it.

Suga-Chan: Hi

Oika-Chan: Hey Suga!

Oika-Chan: How have you been!?

Suga-Chan: I’ve been better

Oika-Chan: Wanna talk about it?

Suga-Chan: You sure?

Oika-Chan: Of course!

Suga won’t lie, he felt about doing this at the moment. But, the sooner the better right? Then he can apologize like no tomorrow after he finished,

Suga-Chan: Well, if you insist… (I’m so sorry for this)

**(A/N: I too, am sorry for this. Also you might wanna listen to the song whale reading this so it makes sense. Don’t have to though.)**

Suga-Chan: When I was five, I fell in love.

Oika-Chan: Nice :)

Suga-Chan: It didn’t last

Oika-Chan: Aw I’m sorry :(

Oika-Chan: Now I feel bad-

Suga-Chan: He ran from me

Oika-Chan: :0000 CONGRATS ON COMING OUT!!

Suga-Chan: Literally ran from me

Oika-Chan: Wait- HE DIDN’T

Suga-Chan: And being Kenyan he ran fast

Oika-Chan: Address now :)

Suga-Chan: When I was ten, in love again

Oika-Chan: Is this just you ranting about your love life-

Suga-Chan: This peace corps guy

Oika-Chan: I’m sorry what-

Suga-Chan: I waited hours inside his tent with flowers

Oika-Chan The dedication

Suga-Chan: Which made him laugh which made me cry…

Oika-Chan: Atsumu is gonna need to let me borrow his bat-

Oika-Chan: Like, who does that!?

Suga-Chan: By 13 I gave up trying I decided I would be a mathematician

Oika-Chan: No Suga I’m sure there's someone for you :((((

Oika-Chan: Also ew math

Suga-Chan: Cause math is real

Oika-Chan: Wait, is it life stories now-

Suga-Chan: I memorized a lot of pi because addition and subtraction and division

Oika-Chan: Teach me your ways

Oika-Chan: Wait-

Oika-Chan: Wow you got me-

Suga-Chan: Would never make me feel so stupid with love

Oika-Chan: Like I didn’t get it

Oika-Chan: I didn’t get it

Oika-Chan: Somehow~

Suga-Chan: Smart with math but stupid with love

Oika-Chan: I didn’t get it

Suga-Chan: I didn’t get it till now

Oika-Chan: Do you have an eraser?

Suga-Chan: I would love to

Oika-Chan: So thank you math, for being there

Suga-Chan: To bring me joy

Oika-Chan: And thank you math, cause now you’ve brought me

Suga-Chan: This cute boy

Oika-Chan: Is it two?

Suga: YES

Oika-Chan: He’s like someone from TV

Suga-Chan: He’s like that guy who gives out roses to those women

Oika-Chan: His clothes his grooming

Suga-Chan: And he’s a foot away from me, with swoopy hair and shiny eyes that I could swim in

Oika-Chan: He is live and in the room!

Suga-Chan: And, I’m, stupid with love

Oika-Chan: I wanna get it

Suga-Chan: I wanna get it! But how???

Oika-Chan: Smart with math but stupid with love

Suga-Chan: I didn’t get it

Oika-Chan: I didn’t get it till now

Suga-Chan: 2 over 0 is undefined

Oika-Chan: Jinx

Suga-Chan: Hah-

Oika-Chan: I’m astounded and nonplussed

Suga-Chan: I am filled with calculust

Oika-Chan: Does this guy work out?

Suga-Chan: He must

Oika-Chan: All sweaty at the gym

Suga-Chan: Could that imge be more hot?

Oika-Chan: Let me just enjoy that thought

Suga-Chan: School was rough but now it’s not!

Oika-Chan: Cause now theres him~

Suga-Chan: It’s all so simple

Oika-Chan: Stupid with love

Suga-Chab: But I can get it

Oika-Chan: Watch this girl self educate

Suga-Chan: I learned math so I can learn love

Oika-Chan: You wanna bet it? That I can get it? Just wait

Suga-Chan: Just wait…

Oika-Chan: Just wait~

  
  
  
  


Oika-Chan: Never knew you liked musicals!

Suga-Chan: I’ve never watched a musical-

Oika-Chan: I’M SORRY?????

Oika-Chan: That’s it, the moment I figure out when the next musical is coming to Miyagi, I’m forcing you to come with me

Suga-Chan: There’s no need to do that Oikawa-

Oika-Chan: Well I’m doing it

Suga-Chan: Fine-

Oika-Chan: Say, why did you do that?

Suga-Chan: Noya forced me

Oika-Chan: Ah okay.

Oika-Chan: Also, do you think this is how Iwa feels about Daichi?

Suga-Chan: W H A T

Oika-Chan: Yeah he told me about his crush on Daichi.

Suga-Chan: Awww!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how would you guys feel if I made like, a bit more angst then I planned-


	6. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol IDK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER FILLER

Oika-Chan: Say, how is your team? I would assume you know SOMETHING about them since you're the vice captain

Suga-Chan: Yeah, there are many chaotic things about the team

Oika-Chan: Ohhh tell me!

Suga-Chan: Hm, well Hinata is like the older sibling of the group. Whenever any of cuss or say something inappropriate he yells at us. Despite that, I once caught him yelling fuck after messing up a skill multiple times in the changing room

Oika-Chan: Sounds like Iwa!

Suga-Chan: Ennoshita is like the mom of the group, he always keeps us in check along with Daichi. He fears we'll one day burn the gym down

Suga-Chan: Oh yeah, Noya definitely has the BIGGEST crush on Hinata. I am not overexagerating on this. I've seen the way he looks at him and acts around him.

Suga-Chan: Worst part is that Hinata probably feels the same way-

Oika-Chan: That sounds like Kunimi and Kindaichi

Oika-Chan: Kindaichi is just making it obvious

Oika-Chan: Kunimi, not so obvious but I've seen the way he looks at him!

Suga-Chan: Why are our teams so oblivious?

Oika-Chan: I don't knowwwww

Oika-Chan: At least Iwa acknowledged his feelings for Daichi!

Suga-Chan: IKR!

~~~~~~~~~~~

Iwaizumi: Why do I get the feeling someones talking about us?

Daichi: I don't know

Daichi: I have the same feeling

Iwaizumi: Huh, weird

~~~~~~~~~~

Oika-Chan: Makki and Mattsun were just a pain to deal with

Suga-Chan: How?

Oika-Chan: THEIR OBVIOUS FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER

Oika-Chan: IT WAS SO OBVIOUS AND IT WAS ALL I RANTED ABOUT TO IWAIZUMI

Oika-Chan: I'M JUST SO GLAD MAKKI FINALLY CONFESS LAST YEAR

Suga-Chan: At least I your teammates confessed to each other

Suga-Chan: Ennoshita and Tanaka couldn't be more obvious with their feelings but Ennoshita still thinks Tanaka is straight and likes Kiyoko and Tanaka still thinks he isn't good enough

Oika-Chan: What is it with volleyball players being oblivious?

Suga-Chan: I have no idea

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**This next part is just a vent so enjoy me portraying my problems onto another character**

Bokuto: HE DID NOT

Terushima: OH YES HE DID

Bokuto: Can I yeet him out a window?

Terushima: Please do

Daichi: What's happening?

Bokuto: Turns out someone said something homophobic to Teru's friends sibling because they went by they/them pronouns and liked women despite being AFAB (assigned female at birth)

Daichi: Well I hope your sibling is okay

Oikawa: Did I hear something about homophobia????

Bokuto: Yup

Oikawa: Terushima. Address. N O W

Terushima: Oikawa I love you but why are you so caught up on this?

Oikawa: BEVAUSE J WILL THROW THAT PERSON OUT A DMQN WINDOE RFBKTHIKHTYKTRYTUEJYEMHR

Bokuto: He's so mad he won't even spell correctly

Ushijima: *Because, *I, *damn *window

Kuroo: So he's a grammar nazi

Oikawa: YFYFYRGXGDRGFFGXTETSYETST

~~~~~~~~~~

Oikawa: Hi this is Iwaizumi. Oikawa will not be online for a while. He dropped his phone while running somewhere and I am currently trying to stop him

Mom: Did you ACTUALLY tell him it!?

Terushima: HE WOULDN'T BOTHERING ME ABOUT IT

Oikawa: What did you tell him?

Terushima: I told him the address of some homophobe who disrespected my friends sibling...

Oikawa: That will be the biggest mistake if your life-

~~~~~~~

Oikawa: Okay, so apparently someone who I would assume is Terushima was able to stop him before he did anything. Turns out that person who disrespected their sibling was already getting punished. I am currently at his house and he's sleeping at the moment

Daichi: Thank you Iwaizumi

Oikawa: No problem

~~~~~~~~~~

Iwaizumi put the phone down and sighed. He understood why Oikawa was this protective, he was the exact same way towards him when he figured out what happened. Oikawa truly was too protective of these random people he didn't know. It truly did pain Iwaizumi to know all he went through. Sure, he can be a pain yet he's a good person. He's just glad Oikawa's safe for now.

He slowly got up and left their appartment. He didn't know where he was going, he was just letting his feet take him wherever. Cliche I know, yet it was true. The place that he was, well he was kinda glad to be there.

Kitagawa Daichi. He was thankful that the two went there in their second semester of their second year. The place that helped build Oikawa's confidence up. This school held a special place in both Oikawa and Iwaizumi's heart.

Iwaizumi wouldn't admit it directly unless necessary, but Oikawa truly was the most important person in his life. If he was even a second late in that event, he doesn't know what he would do with himself.

He went back to their apartment and went to his room. Today was eventful sure, but at least it's peaceful


	7. Hi Yeah Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fhjhrjr3rtjhrmk4ymhtmyrdhk

Okay yeah, it's in the title.

Now, when it comes down to Haikyuu chatting videos on YT I dont really pay much attention to them. I watch them every now and then, whatever. However, I just learned this and it needs to be shared.  
A channel who makes 18+ content for them is currently being harrassed. They're having slurs thrown at then, they're being accused of faking a pregnancy and s*ici*e, and more that I probably forgot.  
Is it okay that they're 14 and they're making 18+ content? No. It's 18+ for q reason. However sending them this type of stuff is not in any way okay!  
Come on people, we're better than this! I don't want us to become like the MHA/BNHA fandom. I love Haikyuu and it's fandom so much but if it get's to the point where we can no longer say this fandom isn't toxic, many people, including myself, will leave. This isn't okay and we need to fix this.


	8. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gxjgjdydjtjstjs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this chapter was gonna be serious but once I started writing Oikawa and Suga's interactions I gave up.

Terushima: Guys

Terushima: Guys

Terushima: Guys

Terushima: Guys

Terushima: Guys

Mom: OH MY GOD SHUT UP

Terushima: Alright mom

Mom: I swear-

Oikawa: Sure that was very annoying but how about we not fight

Terushima: You literally tried to fight someone two days ago...

Oikawa: We don't talk about that-

Bokuto: I like him already

Oikawa: You've known me for five freaking days-

Terushima: ANYWAYS

Kuroo: Anyways what did you need?

Terushima: We're meeting up in two days and we haven't discussed a thing

Terushima: Bokuto, you're the one who suggested the idea. What do you have in mind?

Bokuto: I thought we could go to that fair just recently opened. Akaashi told me about it and it sounds fun!

Daichi: It's 4 AM why are you up?

Terushima: Homework

Kuroo: Same

Oikawa: Mhm

Bokuto: My thoughts about all my fears and how everyone around me just pitys me

Bokuto deleted a message

Oikawa: I saw that-

Bokuto: You didn't see shit 😃

Oikawa: ANYWAYS

Oikawa: Let's talk about some random shit we found on the internet

Mom: God please no-

||||||||||

Bokuto: Oikawa

Bokuto: Help

Oikawa: What is it Bokuto? 

Bokuto: Uh can we like, talk about this over call-

Oikawa: Sure

"Hey what did you wanna talk about? It's 5 AM and Iwa's gonna get mad if he figures out I'm up at this hour. "

"I'm just gonna get straight to the point. You know how I like Kuroo and he likes me?"

"Yes you two made it painfully obvious- wait you knew? "

"Yeah, it was obvious. But uh, you think you could help me confess?"

"Sure! But, why do you need help if you know he likes you back? "

"My parents are homophobic and I don't want them to figure it out... It was only after I talked to Akaashi about it that I got the idea of keeping it a secret."

"How are you such an idiot? Anyways, yes, I can help you."

"Oh my god Oikawa you're a life saver!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, just glad I can help!" He ended the call right there. 

Oikawa: I have a plan. Lie to your parents about the time you'll leave and be back by one hour. Tell me a place where you usually go so that we can discuss everything. 

Bokuto: Uh sure, how about westingburg cafe? Kenma works there and Akaashi brings me there with him often. 

Oikawa: Perfect! 

||||||

Oika-Chan: How many people have you gotten together? 

Suga-Chan: I'm currently working on Nishinoya and Hinata. So far I've gotten Asahi and this random girl in his class together, I got Yachi and Kiyoko together. There's also Tsukishima and Kageyama. And after I get Hinata and Noya together my next victims will be Ennoshita and Tanaka. 

Suga-Chan: How about you? 

Oika-Chan: Yahaba and Kyoutani, currently working with Kindaichi and Kunimi along with Bokuto and Kuroo. I've also gotten a lot of girls in my class to confess. 

Suga-Chan: Damn you're good! How many? 

Oika-Chan: Like, 5 girls so 12 people got together. 

Suga-Chan: THAT'S SO MANY WTF

Suga-Chan: WHY ARE YOU WORKING ON SO MANY PEOPLE WITH BARELY ANY HELP

Suga-Chan: OMFG OIKAWA I SWEAR

Oika-Chan: Suga it's okay! No need to worry! 

Suga-Chan: How do people deal with you? 

Oika-Chan: Bold of you to assume I know

|||||||||||||||

Owl💕: So like, Kuroo.

Owl💕: Are they together yet? 

Cat❤: Not yet, but I wanna make them confess sooner or later

Owl💕: Fuck it

Owl💕: I'm getting Akaashi to confess

Cat ❤: When and where? 

Owl💕: Saturday. The park next to your house. I'll get Akaashi some flowers and we'll just watch

Cat❤: Got it! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored, I'm tired and I don't feel like writing and further.   
> Anyways, the next chapter will be up some time today. Bye :P


	9. The Season To Confess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the captains meet up, and Bokuto gets something off his chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay uh
> 
> I wanna say sorry for the last two chapters. I wasn't taking them seriously which made them REALLY bad. I swear I can write better than that-
> 
> Plus, I felt rushed to get Akaashi's chapter out since I wrote it at 9 PM and I was tired. 
> 
> This chapter will be better and I'm going to try to make them a bit more canon since I obviously failed last chapter.
> 
> Anyways, on with the story!

It was probably a good idea that Bokuto didnt let them meet up at his house. According to him, his parents are homophobic and Oikawa is very tired from the 5 hour drive and only got 10 minutes of sleep. He did not feel like beating up someone at the moment. So, he followed the directions to the cafe he and Bokuto were going to meet up at.

When he entered the store, he saw Bokuto waiting for him. He went over to their table and sat down across from him.

"So, what's the plan? I didn't bother to come up with anything and it's one of the few times my parents will allow me to be out. "

"Straight to the point huh? The plans simple. Go to some random place, a park, a cafe, wherever. Make sure the mood is right. Then just, confess in your own way." Oikawa said as he took a sip of his tea. He hated coffee so tea was his best bet. 

"Is there any way I'm supposed to do it!?"

"As I said, do it in your own...Bokuto-ish way."

"That doesn't give me a good way to do it but I'll try my best!"

"Now that's the spirt! Say, you wanna hear this story about Makki? It's funny as hell."

"You know it!"

~~~~~~

The others arrived at the meeting place. The meet-up was actually really sweet, to them at least. A bunch of hugs and catching up, despite only speaking for 7 days, they all felt like family. And sure that's hella cheesy, but it's true.

"Say Oikawa, did you ever go to Karasuno?" Kuroo asked.

"Nah, Iwa would've killed me. Well, I wouldn't say kill, but you get the point."

"Well, what're we waiting for! Let's go do something!" Despite it snowing, Terushima could technically be the sun. The most energetic of the group along with Bokuto, yet also the most adventurous. From what the group could tell, he's a nice person.

And so, the captains went around Tokyo, just chatting, enjoying themselves, making fun of one another. Basically, everything they would do in the chat.

"Hey guys! Let's go there!" Bokuto pointed to a karaoke place. According to Kuroo, their team went there a little while back. It was fun. So, what could go wrong with taking some teenagers who cause chaos somewhere that's fun? 

Everything. Absolutely everything. 

"Guys! You should sing this song!" Terushima played the song on his. Apparently is was called Queen of Hearts. The tune of catchy, but it was very dirty. 

Perfect. 

"Hey, why aren't you singing with us!? I refuse to do this if we're all not doing it!" Kenji exclaimed. 

"Who else is gonna record the entire thing? I wanna remember this forever." Terushima replied, hiding the fact that he was gonna post this on Instagram. Then again, he was sharing the entire trip there, so it isn't that embarrassing.

"I don't see a problem with it. Why not?" Daichi said, Ushijima nodding in agreement. They started the music and Terushima started to record the song. 

_Song: Queen of Hearts: Captains cover_

  
Soon the song stopped and Terushima started clapping like no tomorrow.   
"Beautiful! Stupendous! Why didn't y'all tell me you were amazing singers!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I suck at singing. " Oikawa said which made everyone stare right at him, making him flinch. "What!? I'm saying the truth!"

"Yeah and I don't like Iw-" Daichi put his hand over his mouth the moment he realized what he was saying. Everyone stared at him, confused. Oikawa however smiled like an idiot. Daichi on the other hand, just stared at him. "Don't you dare Oikawa."

"I don't know what you're talking about Dai-Chan. Can I not just smile at my friend?" Soon, the two just stared at each other, leaving there to be an awkward atmosphere in the room. "Well then, Teru-Chan, go ahead and sing! I'll record~" Terushima got up and grapped a microphone. He knew exactly what he wanted to sing. After all, it was his favorite.

_Song: Jenny by Sudio Killers_

  
They all clapped at his singing. He was pretty good.   
"Thank you thank you! I try my best! Now, Oikawa! Sing!" Oikawa nodded and they traded places. Looking through the songs list, he came across a song. Damn did it remind Oikawa of him, bit he truly did enjoy it. Hesitatly, he grabbed the microphone and chose the song. 

_Song: Heather by Conan Gray_

  
When he finished, he saw Bokuto tearing up while Kuroo was slightly crying.   
"WHAT WAS THAT!? HOW!? IVE LISTENED TO THIS SONG 100 TIMES AND I'VE NEVER CRIED WHAT THE HELL!!!!" Kuroo screamed while Bokuto nodded. 

"You put way too much emotion into that Oikawa. Way too much." Bokuto said while Oikawa slightly chuckled. He'll admit, he was easily able to relate. But damn he didn't know he could make others cry during it. 

"Oikawa. Look at me." Terushima went up to Oikawa and put both hands in this shoulders. Then, he flicked his forehead. "You're heather. Remember that." Oikawa slightly chuckled at that. 

"Yeah yeah alright. Bokuto, sing." He handed Bokuto the microphone and went back to his spot. He looked at some songs and found something, good you could say. 

**_Okay so I'm editing this and I forgot the song but I'll check later and put it in_ **

All throughout the song Kuroo had a soft smile on his face. Bokuto would sing for him every now and then, and he personally loved it. It was amazing and angelic to him. Bokuto stared at him the entire time, due to the fact that he was self conscious about his voice. He only sung around Kuroo, and he was grateful he too, was a captain and here. Because let's not lie, he probably would've been panicking by now. 

Everyone else on the other hand, was astonished by his singing voice. It was amazing to them. Oikawa and Kuroo, being his biggest supporter. 

"Boku-Chan that was amazing!"  
"You should seriously sing more! You're amazing!"  
The two said at the same time. Bokuto smiled and gave the microphone to Kuroo.   
"Do your best!" He said, then sat down. 

Kuroo already had a plan of what he would sing, so, he put the song in and went ahead. 

_Song: Death of a Bachelor by Panic! at the Disco_

  
Honestly, the moment he hit that high note, everyone was shocked. Actually, Bokuto wasn't. They've performer around each other a lot and Kuroo has always been able to hit that high note. Not even giving anyone enough time to comment, he gave Daichi the mic and say down. 

_Song: When the World Caves in by Matt Maltese_

"What is up with you guys and sad songs!? This isn't okay!!!" Kuroo said with Bokuto comforting him.

"Well it sounds good. Sometimes you get tired of all the happy stuff, y'know?" Oikawa replied. Daichi nodded as he handed the mic to Ushijima

Everyone was... Well shocked. Nobody expected Ushijima to be this good at singing. Either way, they clapped after his performance and cheered him on. 

**_Same with Ushijima, I forgot. Forgive me_ **

And last but not least, we have Kenji. 

_Song: Everybody Talks by Neon Trees_

"Honestly, your songs were good but didn't have any damn flavor. Get up to my level."

~~~~~

"And here we are! The amusement park!" Everyone looked at the park with awe except Bokuto and Kuroo, who had heard stories about this park from their best friends. 

So, they all decided to split into group. Bokuto & Kuroo, Terushima & Kenji, and Oikawa, Daichi & Ushijima.

The amusement park was fun. They all went on a roller coaster. Bokuto chased Oikawa, Kuroo chased Bokuto, they threw water at each other. Basically, a fun and chaotic day  
(Lol this paragraph exists because I was too lazy to make their experience and didn't even know how to make it.)

"Wait wait wait, you guess actually set them up!?" Bokuto and Kuroo nodded at Oikawas question. They then told Oikawa about how they set Kenma and Akaashi up and everything after that. 

"Aw! So you guys went on a date after? How cute!" Bokuto went slightly red while Kuroo, well let's just say he put tomatoes to shame. Sure they hung out and hugged like, way too much but they wouldn't call it a date. Oikawa and Terushima laughed at their faces before moving on.

Soon enough, it started snowing and they decided that was enough for today. Soon, they all went back to train station, Oikawa went to his car while Bokuto and Kuroo decided to hang out for a little while longer. 

~~~~~~~

Bokuto was nervous. No matter how much he knew Kuroo liked him back, he couldn't help it. I mean, what if they don't work out in the end? He truly didn't want that. Not to mention, it would mean Oikawas work was worth nothing. Despite his nervousness, he went along with everything. 

They were at his house after a long day of hanging out. Bokuto knew his parents wouldn't be home until an hour after he got back, so he had nothing to worry about.

"Hey Tetsuro, can I tell you something?" They always called each other by their first names in private. They were close friends and to Bokuto, his name just felt right to say.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Normally he would be used to Bokuto calling him by his first name, but there was a nervous atmosphere around him. So, it made him nervous. 

He wanted to just say I love you and be done with it. But it didn't feel right. He didn't want to just do somethinhtj at had no meaning to him. For others, a simple I love you is enough to make their day. Bokuto however, didn't feel like that.

It was a risk, but he ready to take it. 

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo's hands and pulled him close to him, there faces just centimeters apart. Kuroo was blushing like a mad man at this point, just chose to ignore it. Bokuto slightly laughed at him and before making eye contact with him. 

"I love you, Tetsuro."

Bokuto didn't even have enough time to initiate the kiss, as Kuroo beat him to it. Fireworks didn't go off, the world didn't end, no. It was just a sweet and passionate kiss between two boys who loved the other dearly.

Suddenly, they heard a car come closer. They quickly went apart and looked behind them. Bokuto's parents slowly coming in the distance. He was scared. He didn't want his parents finding out. Soon, his parents came and gave a simple waved. They didn't like Kuroo sure, but they didn't mind him.

"Come on Koutaro, we have to make dinner. We ordered pizza." Koutaro's mother said as his father followed him inside. Koutaro nodded and followed them, yet before he could shut the door, he looked back at Tetsuro and smiled, then waved and mouthed an I love you, which Tetsuro then returned.

~~~~~~~

Oika-Chan: Oh boy Suga do I have news for you! 


	10. Peaceful Conversations (or not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why you should never trust your best friends who love match making and are also very chaotic your crush.
> 
> Also, the captains create nicknames for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here and I'm queer
> 
> Also I'm making the next chapter noyahina because I have an idea for a way to get them together and I NEED MORE NOYAHINA IN MY LIFE HOW IS IT A RARE PAIR WTF

Suga-Chan: Lol what happened?

Oika-Chan: Daichi admitted that he has feelings for Iwa

Suga-Chan: WAIT HE DID

Suga-Chan: OMFG IT'S GONNA SAILLLLL

Oika-Chan: YES

Suga-Chan: WAIT WHY DID HE TELL YOU NOT ME

Oika-Chan: THE CAPTAINS WENT TO TOKYO FOR A HANGOUT AND I SAID SOMETHING AND HE SAID "Yeah I don't like Iw-" I'M GUESSING HE REALIZED WHAT HE WAS SAYING AND SHUT UP AND HE GOT DEFENSIVE ONCE HE REALIZED I KNEW WHO IT WAS

Suga-Chan: I AM TOTALLY TEASING HIM FOR THIS

Oika-Chan: PLEASE DO IWA WON'T LET ME

Suga-Chan: WHy do you ALWAYS listen to him? Like, that's no fun >:P

Oika-Chan: He just wants me to be safe. Ever since the incident in Middle School he's been keeping an extra eye on me. He doesn't mean harm, he's just over protective

Suga-Chan: What did happen in Middle School?

Oika-Chan: ...

Oika-Chan: I'll tell you later...

Suga-Chan: Um alright...

Suga-Chan: WAIT, WHY DID I JUST GET A TEXT FROM DAICHI SAYING HE'SCOMING BACK

Suga-Chan: WHWRE THE FUVK ARE YOU OIKAWA YOU BETTER BE IN THE DAMN TRAIN WITH DAICHI OR ISTG-

Oika-Chan: I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED DRIVING YET DON'T WORRY

Suga-Chan: PUT YOUR DAMN PHOME DOWN AND STARTED DRIVING

Oika-Chan: MEAN SUGA-CHAN

* * *

* * *

A weird feeling came over him as he reread the messages. What did happen in Middle School?

In his Middle School, there was this kid that was the laughing stock of the school. He never saw it happen, never met them, nothing. Had he known who it was, he would help the other. All he knew was that they were the same grade. He knows it's probably incorrect, but the possibility is still there.

"What did happen in Middle School...?"

* * *

* * *

Bokuto: Is anyone up?

Oikawa: Me-

Kuroo: Me

Mom: Me, sadly

Ushijima: Me

Daichi: WHY ARE YOU ALL UP AT 4 AM!?

Oikawa: I just got back from Tokyo

Kuroo: You live that far!?

Oikawa: Lol no my father called me when I was about to enter my apartment. Iwa then came and scolded me for 30 minutes.

Oikawa: So yeah :P

Mom: Anyways, what did you need Bokuto?

Bokuto: This chat is boring when it comes to nicknames

Bokuto: Let's change them

Daichi: Alright

Oikawa: BET

**Oikawa changed Daichi's nickname to Responsible One**

**Oikawa changed Kuroo's nickname to Pining Mess**

**Oikawa changed Mom's nickname to Mom + Anger Issues**

**Oikawa changed Bokuto's nickname to Relatable**

**Oikawa changed Ushijima's nickname to Ushi-Ushi**

**Oikawa changed Terushima's nickname to Sun**

**Oikawa changed Oikawa's nickname to Kathrine Howard Kinnie**

Kathrine Howard Kinnie: Done

Mom + Anger Issues: I hate you

Kathrine Howard Kinnie: Hate you too <3

Mom + Anger Issues: <3

Ushi-Ushi: <3

**Pining Mess changed the chat name to <3**

Relatable: Yes

Kathrine Howard Kinnie: Say Bokuto, how did it go?

Relatable: Very good actually

Pining Mess: What happened

Kathrine Howard Kinnie: Y'know, what you and Bokuto did

Pining Mess: OH- Uh- Yeah what Bokuto said

Kathrine Howard Kinnie: Call him by his first name idiot

Pining Mess: *What Koutaro said

Kathrine Howard Kinnie: Beautiful

Ushi-Ushi: Why is your name a historical figure Oikawa?

Responsible One: Have you been living under a rock!?

Kathrine Howard Kinnie: He must have. It's a reference from a musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! I'm planning on making a SIX x Haikyuu fanfic one day and Oikawa will be Kathrine Howard!


	12. Realizations (NishiHina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NishiHina special! Sometimes, you gotta stray away from the original plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember just laying down on the floor of my room and this idea coming to my head. Anyways enjoy one of my favorite ships
> 
> Also uh, trigger warning as there is bullying and slight violence, yet it doesn't go into detail about this
> 
> I like hurt/comfort if you couldnt tell by now
> 
> Then again it kinda sucks but whatever
> 
> Also sorry for my terrible writingggg  
> If you have any tips please tell me I need it-

Nishinoya was waiting for Kageyama and Hinata to come to the gym. He woke up early due to the amount of notifications he got from a chat he was in. Now, don't get him wrong, he loves that chat, but he isn't the type of person to get so many notifications and stay asleep. 

Kageyama and Hinata finally came, panting from their race. Turns out it ended in a tie which led to them arguing about who was a millisecond faster. Noya laughed at his kouhais antics.

"Come on guys, we don't want Daichi to get mad. Let's just start waiting for them." The duo looked him and nodded. They went up near the club room and just started talking. Well, more like Hinata and Noya started talking and Kageyama just listened to music. 

"Honestly Shoyo, you're just like a older sibling! Always looking out for us, scolding us for all the dumb stuff we do despite you joining us at first-"

"Because I know when stuff goes too far."

"Yeah yeah, but you get the point! It's really kind of you for that. Why are you always like that anyways?"

"Guess I'm just around Natsu so much that I just act like that every once in a while. Plus, who's gonna look after the team when you guys are gone?"

"Already thinking ahead huh?" Shoyo nodded his head and small smile appeared on Yuu's face. "I'm sure the team is gonna be glad to have you when that time comes."

Suga and Daichi came right after that little conversation and they decided to start practice. It was ordinary, except with the looks and smirks Suga would send to almost every member of the team.

Lunch too, was not as normal as it normally would be. Normally the team would eat together and practice volleyball after, but not every member. The others just ignored it, thinking Noya had something to do. But Hinata didn't accept that as an answer. It was sort of like an instinct for him.

"Uh hey guys, I think I left something in the classroom, I'll talk to you guys later!" The team didn't have any time to protest, since the oldest already started running away. 

He wasn't used to the second year hallway, yet he tried his best to find the other. He tried asking other people, asking teachers, just randomly looking around, nowhere. He had no idea what he should do because of this and was panicking. There was one last place he had yet to check. 

On his way there, some kids were laughing as if they had heard the funniest thing ever. Yet something, just something about their laugh didn't sit right with him. However, he just couldn't put his finger on it. 

"Noya, are you in here- holy shit what happened to you!?" Nishinoya was on the floor, leaning against the wall as he was struggling to get up. Hinata ran over to him and helped him up. Noya tried to play it off by giving a smile to the other, yet Hinata was able to piece the clues together. Those kids that were laughing were laugh at him, they beat him up and left him there. "Okay, You, do you know where a med kit is?"

"Shoyo I'm fine-"

"Yes because having bruises all over your arms equals fine. Now where is that damn med kit-"

After he tended to his bruises, classes were already starting, yet Hinata brought him to nurses office to get him treated. But like every school nurse, she couldn't do anything except give him some ice. 

Time skip brought to you by me not knowing how to write

"Hey Nishinoya-Senpai!" Noya turned around to see Hinata running towards him. "Is it fine if I walk you home today?"

Noya started to slightly blush at the youngers offer. "I-It's fine. There's no need to really!"

"But I want to."

Yeah he was done for sure. 

Noya couldn't help but accept Hinata's offer. The entire walk was just silent, both awkward yet comforting? Does that make sense? Or was it just awkward for Noya? Yeah probably that. 

"Say I'm curious, how did you know I was in that room?"

"Oh, I noticed you werent at lunch and I had a feeling something was wrong. So I went to find you. Hey, how long has this been going on?"

"It just started today. I'm kinda glad someone knows though. I thought I would just have to stay silent about it."

"Wow. Nishinoya Yuu, being silent? What alternate universe have I shifted into!?" Nishinoya lightly punched Hinata's arm while Hinata started laughing. "Jeez Noya I was just joking!"

"No you weren't."

"You really think I would be serious about that? I was just joking..." Hinata wasnt the type to over think things, and he knew Noya was just playing along, but something just something about this was bothering him. Was Noya really hurt? "Uh hey, sorry if I hurt you about that..." Noya stopped and looked at Hinata. 

"You okay? You know I was just playing along. We always do this with Tanaka."

"Ahaha, yeah I guess. Sorry about that." 

And so they started walking again while just talking about random things. Whether it be about volleyball or the game the two were playing.

However, this time was different, to Hinata at least. He was just now noticing Noya's behavior. The blushing, the way Noya would look at him every now and then and the way he stared at him. 

And then it hit him. 

Time skip brought to you by my terrible writing 

Hinata: SUVA OMFG I JUST HAD THE BIGGESY REALIZATION OF MY LIFEVNLVXKVXJGZUXVJ

Suga: Okay well how about we calm down first

Hinata: SUGA

Hinata: IT'S MUTUAL

Suga: I'm sorry? 

Hinata: NOYA LIKES ME! THE FEELINGS MUTUAL

Suga: About time you realized 😒

Suga: How did you figure out? 

Hinata: I was walking him home and I noticed the way he was acting towards me

Hinata: H E L P

Suga: With what? 

Hinata: IDK HOW DO I TELL HIM THAT I LIKE HIM BACK??? I'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE

Suga: Okay uh, you see, I'm not good at that-

Suga: BUT I KNOW SOMEONE WHO IS

Suga created a chat

Suga added Hinata and Oikawa

Suga changed the chat's name to 'forcing our friends together'

Oikawa: Uh hi? 

Suga: Help

Oikawa: Okay, what does this have to do with Chibi-Chan? 

Hinata: I realized Noya likes me back how do I tell him I like him

Oikawa: Do it in your own Hinata-ish way. 

Hinata: Huh? 

Oikawa: Think of something that you know he would like, however make sure it's something you're willing to do.

Oikawa: Like, love letters or a confession behind the school

Oikawa: Or maybe make him something

Hinata: WAIT

Hinata: KAGEYAMA WAS RIGHT I REALLY AM A DUMBASS THANK YOU OIKAWAAAAA

Oikawa: He called you a what 🔪

Suga: OKAY NO MURDERING MY TEAMMATES-

~~~~

The next day Hinata woke up at 3 AM and got all the ingredients he needed. He was planning on making cookies with a note at the bottom of the box stating his feelings. He was good at baking, and he enjoyed it too. Plus, who doesn't like cookies!? 

Time skip to the next day because I can't bake so I can't write about Hinata baking I've only watched those cooking shows I don't know shit-

Hinata had the container of cookies in his hand as he waited for Noya. He already told Kageyama he was walking with Noya so that Kageyama doesn't end up waiting for him.

Finally, Nishinoya came out of his house with a confused look.   
"What're you doing here Shoyo?"

"Just thought I'd walk you to school today!"

"But, why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"No but-"

"No buts, let's go." Shoyo grapped Noya's hand and they walked to school. Noya, of course, was shocked at Hinata's sudden boldness, but didn't question it. 

He liked it, but he wouldn't admit it.

Morning practice was finally over and Hinata was waiting for Noya to finish changing once he was however, he immediately called over. 

"Yes Shoyo?" Nishinoya said. Hinata have him the container of cookies and smiled, making Noya blush. 

"Here, I made these for you!" And just like the previous day, Hinata was off before he could even protest. 

  
The team ate where they usually ate, the only weird thing being Hinata walking Noya to their spot, but nobody really cared.

Of course, Noya ate the cookies and enjoyed them. He never knew Hinata was a good baker. He was about to give the container back to Hinata when he noticed a note. 

Dear Nishinoya, 

I'm not necessarily the best at making these, so please bare with me while reading this. 

You're an amazing person, someone I can both look up to as a volleyball player and as a friend. You're very chaotic, but that's what makes you, well you. You care deeply about your friends and would do anything and everything for them. 

All of these and much, much more that I can't put into words led me to this. I love you Yuu. 

~ Hinata

You know that moment when you feel like you can't breath after you read or witnessed something? Yeah, well that was Nishinoya after reading the note. I mean, it's not everyday that the person you like but gives you food and has a note saying that they love you!

Noya looked at Hinata, and like he somehow knew he was staring he looked right back at him and smiled that smile. That damned smile that never failed to make his heart skip a beat. It took every bit of him to not just pounce on him. 

The end of the day + practice felt so slow. As much as he wanted to just wanted to confront Hinata about the note, he couldn't. He decided to wait until the end of practice because he didn't wanna out him in front of his teammates. 

Last time skip I sWeAr

"

Uh hey Shoyo?" Yuu was nervous, of course he was. How do you confront someone about a love note again? This is something they need to teach in school.

"Yes Noya-Senpai?"

"Uh, about that note..." What was he gonna say again? Oh right, say he liked him back. Then again, how long has he liked Shoyo for? How long has Shoyo liked him?  
'Wait, no don't think like that. That isn't the topic at hand right now.'  
"Uh, I just wanted to say that Ilikeyoutoowillyoubemyboyfriend?"  
'Well that's one way to to it.'

Shoyo smiled and hugged Nishinoya. What did that mean? Was that a yes or not?

"Of course Yuu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG I DID!! I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN! 
> 
> ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next up we have more chaos in the captains GC, Oikawa and Suga planning on getting their best friends together, and something else that you'll have to figure out yourself~
> 
> Anyways, please tell me how I can improve my writing since I need it. I hope you enjoyed, and happy holidays! And if you celebrate Hanukkah, happy late Hanukkah!
> 
> Oh, and one last thing. I may not be updating for a while. I found these images on Pinterest that I wanted to use for two upcoming stories that take place in the same universe, so I'm gonna be writing and entire freaking book plus it's sequel that doesn't focus on the main ship so that's gonna be fun 😀
> 
> Welp, that's all! Bye~!


	13. Ren-e-Gade: Someone or Something That Causes Trouble That Cannot be Stopped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGELICAAAAAAA  
> (WORK WORK)  
> ELIZAAAAA  
> AND PEGGY  
> THE SCHUYLER SISTERS~!  
> *Dies*
> 
> Sorry I just really like that song
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this mess

Katherine Howard Kinnie: SANTA CLAUS WE NEVER SEE

Sun: SANTA CLAUS WHATS THAT!? WHOS HE!?

Pining Mess: 👁️👄👁️

Relatable: DID YOU HAVE A CHILDHOOD!?

Pining Mess: APPARENTLY THEY DIDN'T

Katherine Howard Kinnie: ITS FROM ANNIE YOU UNCULTURED SWINES

Ushi-Ushi: It's 3 AM why are you up?

Pining Mess: I'm on call with Koutaro

Relatable: ^

Sun: Homework

Katherine Howard Kinnie: Listening to all of the songs from Hamilton

Ushi-Ushi: Oh I've heard of Hamilton. Satori made me watch it with him

Katherine Howard Kinnie: Do me a favor and stay with him

Ushi-Ushi: Will do

Responsible One: Go to sleep

Katherine Howard Kinnie: I know you're on call with Iwa.

Responsible One: ...

Mom + Anger Issues: Why don't you go to sleep Daichi?

Responsible One: I hate you all

Katherine Howard Kinnie: Love you too~

Responsible One: 😒❤️

Katherine Howard Kinnie: 😃❤️

Relatable: That emoji haunts my nightmares

Mom + Anger Issues: Same

Relatable: 😃😃😃😃😃😃

Pining Mess: Nightmare fuel right there

Katherine Howard Kinnie: Ikr. Who made that emoji again?

Sun: Someone who wants us to suffer

Mom + Anger Issues:

Nobody:

The person who made that emoji: ✨Suffer✨

Relatable: Whoever made the sparkles emoji was ahead of their time

Sun: Yes

~~~~~~~

Suga-Chan: Uh hey are you online?

Suga-Chan: Actually, you probably aren't. It's 3:30 AM

Oika-Chan: And?????

Suga-Chan: Oh you're online-

Oika-Chan: I don't get sleep

Suga-Chan: What-

Oika-Chan: ANYWAYS

Oika-Chan: What did you need?

Suga-Chan: I thought of a way to get them to confess!

Oika-Chan: TeLl mE

Suga-Chan: Okay so you know how I added you to that chat with Hinata?

Oika-Chan: Yeah???

Suga-Chan: Why don't we make them confess through emotional support there?

Oika-Chan: ...

Oika-Chan: You genius

Suga-Chan: I wouldn't say that but go off

Oika-Chan: 😒😒😒😒😒

Suga-Chan: So, Daichi or Iwaizumi?

Oika-Chan: Maybe Daichi? I mean, I could always give emotional support for Iwa since we live close, not to mention the fact that Chibi-Chan didn't question why you had my number, so I'm sure he'll also be supportive of Iwa and Daichi

Suga-Chan: Daichi it is

~~~~~~~

Katherine Howard Kinnie: HEY TERUSHIMA

Katherine Howard Kinnie: WANNA EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE AT GHE PARK WITH YAMAGUCHI~

Sun: HUH

Katherine Howard Kinnie: YOU HEARD ME~

Pining Mess: 🍵

Relatable: 🍵

Mom + Anger Issues: 🍵

Ushi-Ushi: 🍵

Sun: UhHhHhHhzhhzhhzzhh

Sun: Don't friends hang out?

Katherine Howard Kinnie: Then why is it when you two were walking away you were holding hands?

Sun: ...

Sun: Gtg I gotta walk my pet fish-

Pining Mess: 👁️👄👁️

~~~~~~

Oika-Chan: I have another person to add to the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda rushed so sorry about that  
> As stated last chapter, I'm gonna start working on something else at the moment however I'll be back sometime by the end of the month!
> 
> So, here's a question  
> As I said a couple questions ago, there's gonna be some sort of event that builds up to the Oisuga confession. That thing is a musical.  
> Now, currently there's only been one vote for who Oikawa should be, and if that role was to win, I would have to use Atsumu in the story.  
> So, should I add Kita to the chat?
> 
> Anyways, have a good day/night!


	14. Incorrect Quotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS JUST COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT KENJI IS NOT A 3RD YEAR SO-
> 
> IDK WHAT TO SAY LET'S JUST IGNORE THAT-
> 
> ANYWAYS, THIS IS GONNA BE ON HOLD UNTIL FEBRUARY BUT UNTIL THEN WE'RE DOING CHAOS

~~

Izumi: Hey, that person is going off the bungy swing backwards! 

Hinata: What an idiot-

Noya: I'm gonna go off the bungy swing backwards! 

Hinata: Wait that's my idiot-

(Also this was from ColeyDoesThings on YT, go look her content it's really good) 

~~~

Terushima: Tadashi, ask me why I love you

Yamaguchi: Alright, why do you love me? 

Terushima: *pulling up a 200 slide presentation* Well I'm glad you asked-

~~~

Daichi: I hate everyone

Iwaizumi: Everyone? 

Daichi: I hate everyone but my beautiful, perfect boyfriend

Iwaizumi: Aw, I love you too

Oikawa: Finally. Also, send me that Suga

Suga, recording: Gladly

~~~

Suga: The world is ending

Iwaizumi: This is the second scariest moment of my life

Daichi: I'm so scared right now

Tsukishima: *walks in* What's wrong? 

Suga: Kageyama and Oikawa are sitting together, and laughing

Kageyama and Oikawa: *laughter*

Tsukishima: *fear*

*ten minutes later*

Kageyama: Fuck you! 

Oikawa: I swear to god I will fucking kill you Kageyama! 

Daichi: Oh good, we're back to normal

~~~

Guy, to Oikawa: Hey-

Iwaizumi: I will literally follow you home, and gut you when you sleep

Oikawa: *mouthing* you should just go

Guy: *walks away* he dropped his wallet... 

*ten days later*

Suga: I heard you messed with my boyfriend

Guy: Wait-

Ushijima: I would stay away if I were you

Terushima: If you come near him again I swear-

Bokuto: Did you steal his wallet? 

Guy: I dIdN't dO aNyThInG

Iwaizumi: YOU STOLE HIS WALLET DIDN'T YOU-

Oikawa: *fond exasperation*

~~~

Bokuto: So everyday I wake up, get ready, go downstairs, help my mom. And then I go back upstairs and chant to myself in how I can be better. 

Kuroo: That's really positive! 

Bokuto: Because if I don't do better then everyone will leave me, and hate me, and cheat on me. So I have to be good enough. 

Kuroo: Wait- nO

~~~

Oikawa: Hahahaha, I'll shut up now

Suga: Why? 

Oikawa: Because I have to clean, and cook and *lists every job*

Suga: Wtf no. I'll do half, you do the other half, you perfect human being

~~~

Oikawa: Remember that one time I was straight? 

Iwaizumi: No

Oikawa: Exactly

~~~

Hinata: Me and Kageyama hate each other

Kageyama: *nodding in agreement*

*20 seconds later*

Hinata: OW! 

Kageyama: What happened? Are you hurt? Do we need to go to the hospital? 

Hinata: No, I'm fine, can you carry me to the infirmary though? 

Kageyama: Of course

*a week later*

Hinata: *upset*

Kageyama: What happened? 

Hinata: Someone mentioned I was ugly

Kageyama: Who, where, when, how can I kill them-

Noya: Should I be jealous or relieved? 

Suga: Remember when they said they hated each other? 

Tanaka: They have a bromance going on

Hinata and Kageyama: WE DO NOT, WE HATE EACH OTHER

Daichi: Look at them cling onto their hate, the refusal to accept they're best friends astounds me

~~~

Oikawa schooling on their sexuality

Iwaizumi: I'm in love with Daichi

Oikawa: Everyone knows that but Daichi

•

Daichi: I'm straight

Oikawa: Lol nope

•

Bokuto: I'm gay

Oikawa: Correct

•

Kuroo: I'm bi

Oikawa: Same

•

Suga: I like boys

Oikawa: Indeed

Suga: Specifically ones with chocolate brown eyes

Oikawa: Okay-

Suga: And brown hair

Oikawa: What-

Suga: And are popular

Oikawa: Hold on-

Suga: And are named Tooru

Oikawa: ... 

Oikawa: W H Y

~~~

Yamaguchi: Why do you have a fishing pole? 

Terushima: So I can catch the prettiest boy

Terushima: *Carefully hooks Yamaguchi's shirt*

Terushima: Caught him

~~~

Bokuto: I refuse

Kuroo: Please

Bokuto: Okay

~~~

Iwaizumi: Mattsun, control your boyfriend

Mattsun: I don't control him, he sometimes takes my advice and let's me guide him, he controls me. 

~~~

Suga: So I brought us here today to talk about Tooru

Daichi: Is this a 'we need to treat him better' or 'I want to gush'? 

Suga: Little bit of both

~~~

Oikawa: *is sad*

Suga: *magically appears*

Iwaizumi: How-

~~~

Tendo: Nobody loves me

Ushijima: Incorrect

Tendo: Obviously I'm not good enough, everybody's who's 'loved' me has left me

Ushijima: Okay well now I have to love you to death

Tendo: Wait-

~~~

Kuroo: I dare you to hug Akaashi

Akaken: *hugs*

Kenma: *touch deprived panic*

Akaashi: *gay panic*

~~~

Daichi and Iwaizumi: Corona Virus

Akaashi and Kenma: Covid-19

Suga and Oikawa: Boomer remover

~~~

Oikawa: It's a package from my mom

Iwaizumi: What's in it? 

Oikawa: It's heavy. Must be her disappointment in me

~~~

Principal: Your brother got in a fight

Oikawa's sister: Oh that's terrible

Oikawa's sister: *looks at Tooru* did you win

Tooru: *nods*

Oikawa's sister: I don't see a problem here

~~~

Bokuto: I'm a very laid back person! 

Bokuto: I only care about two things

Bokuto: Number 1, every person on earth and their opinion of me

Bokuto: Number 2, the crushing physiological weight of being alive

~~~

Suga: Daichi! If you care for me you wouldn't do this! 

Daichi: You're making this harder than it need to be! 

Suga: I'm begging you, after all we've been through-

Daichi: I'm sorry Suga... 

Daichi: *plays a +4*

Daichi: Uno

~~~

Oikawa: What is your worst weakness? 

Kenji: I'm uncooperative

Oikawa: Give me an example

Kenji: No

~~~

Iwaizumi: Why are you two here? 

Kindaichi: I'm here to help

Kunimi: I'm here to make things worse

~~~

Oikawa: I'm going out

Iwaizumi: Where? 

Oikawa: Either to go get ice cream with Suga or commit a felony, we'll decide in the car

Iwaizumi: Okay, be home by 9

Oikawa: Thanks :) 

Daichi:

Daichi: Why do you allow this? 

~~~

Oikawa: Did it hurt? 

Suga: *sighs* let me guess, when I fell from heaven-

Oikawa: When you fell from the vending machine

Suga:

Oikawa: Cause you're a snack

~~~

Tanaka: *his leg is stuck in a chair* Now, you may be asking, 'how did you do this to yourself, Tanaka?'

Tanaka: *trying to get unstuck* well kids, Tanaka has no fucking clue either

~~~

Iwaizumi: *knocking on Oikawa's door* Tooru! We need to go! Come out! 

Oikawa: I'm bi! 

Iwaizumi: Not what I meant, plus it was obvious, but I support you! 

~~~

Makki: I've done a lot of dumb stuff

Oikawa: I've witnessed the dumb stuff

Kunimi: I've recorded the dumb stuff

Mattsun: I've joined in on the dumb stuff

Iwaizumi: I'VE TRIED TO STOP YOU FROM DOING THE DUMB STUFF! 

~~~

Iwaizumi: Treat spiders the way you want to be treated

Oikawa: Killed without hesitation

~~~

Oikawa: I can't believe we're stuck in this room together! 

Suga: *swallowing the key* truly unfortunate

~~~

Oikawa: Pssst! Iwa! 

Iwaizumi: What? 

Oikawa: I made this friendship bracelet for you! 

Iwaizumi: You know, I'm not really a jewellery person. 

Oikawa: Oh. Well you don't have to wear it-

Iwaizumi: No I'm going to wear it forever, back off

~~~

Akaashi: Hey, I'm Akaashi and you are? 

Suga after talking to Oikawa for a while: Questioning my sexuality

~~~

Girl: Oh you're taken? What's she like? I bet she's perfect

Hinata: Well, about that-

Noya: *walks in* what's up fuckers!? 

Hinata: He's perfect in his own way

~~~

Kageyama: I could kill you if I wanted! 

Oikawa: Okay? So could another human being. So could a dog. So could a dedicated duck. You aren't special. 

~~~

Suga: Truth or dare? 

Oikawa: Truth

Suga: How many hours have you slept this week? 

Oikawa: Dare

Suga: Go to sleep

Oikawa: I don't like this game

~~~

Oikawa: Iwa, it's your turn to give the pep talk

Iwaizumi: Fuck shit up but don't die

Makki: *wiping away a tear* inspirational

~~~

Suga: *unable to sleep* Oikawa, what time is it? 

Oikawa: *inevitably awake* I don't know, pass me that recorder

Oikawa: *plays recorder*

Iwaizumi: Who the fucK IS PLAYING THE RECORDER AT 2 AM!?!?!? 

Oikawa: It's 2 AM

~~~

Hinata: Kageyama! What is this? 

Kageyama: It's my to-do list

Hinata: Oh? That's great. I'm so glad you're starting to be-

Hinata:

Hinata: This just says 'Tsukishima Kei'

~~~

Tanaka: Hey, do you think I could fit fifteen marshmallows in my mouth? 

Kiyoko: You're a hazard to society

Noya: And a coward. Do twenty

~~~

Oikawa: HYDRATE OR DIE-DRATE! 

Oikawa: *aggressively throws water bottles*

Kunimi: Uh... 

Iwaizumi: He's trying to yell mental health and well-being into us

Oikawa: I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU

Watari: *crying* it's working

~~~

Oikawa and Suga: *sees Daichi and Iwaizumi walk into the room holding hands*

Oikawa: So, who finally confessed? 

Iwaizumi: *with a proud smile* it was me. I made sure it was short and sweet

Daichi: You yelled 'listen here you little shit! I have feelings for you and it's about time you acknowledge them!' from the roof

Iwaizumi: It worked though. 

~~~

Kageyama and Tsukishima: We are the ultimate fourth wheel's! 

Yachi: *cuddling with Kiyoko* you shouldn't think that way

Yamaguchi: *holding hands with Terushima* yeah, what makes you say that? 

Hinata: *fully making out with Noya* completely untrue

Kageyama: Wow. We have levelled up to the eighth wheel's

Tsukishima: We truly are powerful

~~~

Kuroo: *kisses Bokuto*

Bokuto: What is this? 

Kuroo: Affection

Bokuto: Disgusting

Bokuto:

Bokuto: Do it again

~~~

Oikawa: Do I look straight? 

Iwaizumi: Not in the slightest

Oikawa: No, I meant my parking

Iwaizumi: Oh, in that case yes

~~~

Tendo: This is Wakatoshi. My ex boyfriend

Ushijima: You've got to stop introducing me like that

Ushijima: I'm his husband

~~~

Terushima; Hey guys! I'm here! 

Oikawa: I'm queer! 

Bokuto: And I live in existential fear! 

Daichi: No

~~~

Oikawa: *stares off into space*

Iwaizumi: What's wrong? 

Oikawa: What happens if a kangaroo jumps on a trampoline? 

Iwaizumi:

Iwaizumi: *stares off into space as well*

~~~

Suga: Oikawa made me feel things

Daichi: What things? 

Suga: Feelings

Daichi: He made you feel feelings? 

Suga: Yes

Daichi: What a bitch

~~~

Daichi: You have a crush on Oikawa

Suga: I don't have a crush on him. He's just someone I stare at all day and like it when he smiles that cute smile of his and when he's not here, it ruins my day.

~~~

Suga: I've got good vibes coming your way. They're coming. There's nothing you can do to stop them

Oikawa; This is the most threatening way I've been cheered up

~~~

Oikawa: Why would you give a knife to a child!? 

Iwaizumi: Takeru felt unsafe

Oikawa: Now I feel unsafe! 

Iwaizumi: I'm sorry... 

Iwaizumi: Would you like a knife? 

~~~

Terushima: I have the urge to do something stupid

Yamaguchi: *mutters* so if I was something stupid, you would do me? 

Everyone: ... 

Yamaguchi: Uh, I mean... You must want to...do yourself...because you sure are something stupid

Tsukishima: *in the background* that was as smooth as sandpaper

~~~

Tsukishima: Why are Yamaguchi and Terushima sitting with their backs to each other? 

Oikawa: They had a fight

Tsukishima: Then why are they holding hands? 

Oikawa: They get sad when they fight

~~~

Tsukishima: I'm not interested in being polite or heterosexual

~~~

Oikawa: If you add 'UwU' at the end of a sentence it makes it cute

Bokuto: You're right UwU

Kuroo: I also agree UwU

Daichi: I'm going to kill you all UwU

Oikawa: Don't UwU

Daichi: Fuck you UwU

~~~

Hinata: Is 4 a lot? 

Noya: Depends on the context

Noya: Dollars? No

Noya: Murders? Yes

~~~

In the <3 GC

Sun: Help I'm dying lol

Relatable: Oof same

Katherine Howard Kinnie: Me af

Mom + Anger Issues: Good

Sun: No like I'm legit dying

Sun: Some guy stabbed me in a McDonalds parking lot

Sun: The 'lol' is a habit

Sun: *sends a blurry pic of himself dabbing in an ambulance*

6 people are typing... 

~~~

Kuroo: Imagine if someone handed you a box full of the items you had lost throughout your lifetime

Akaashi: It would be nice to have my sense of purpose back... 

Yamaguchi: Oh wow, my childhood innocence! Thank you for finding this! 

Oikawa: My will to live! I haven't seen this in years! 

Kenma: I knew I lost that potential somewhere! 

Bokuto: Mental stability, my old friend! 

Kuroo: Jesus, could you guys lighten up a little? 

~~~

Suga: What's Tooru's type? 

Iwaizumi: Grey hair, brown eyes, setter, oblivious, chaotic yet loving. 

Suga: Sounds like me a bit. Too bad we're just friends

Iwaizumi: Did I mention oblivious? 

Suga: Yeah, why? 

Iwaizumi: Alright, just making sure

~~~

Terushima: If pinnochio said 'my nose will grow right now', what would happen? 

Kuroo: The word 'nun' is just the letter n doing a cartwheel

Oikawa: Surgery is just stabbing someone in to life instead of death

Bokuto: If you sweat in a sweater, aren't you the sweater? 

Ushijima:: If you were cowboy cloth, aren't you ranch dressing? 

Daichi and Kenji: I hate all of you

~~~

Playing twister

Oikawa: Iwa! Right hand red! 

Iwaizumi: *ends up on top of Daichi*

Daichi: you're doing this in purpose, aren't you? 

Oikawa: I stopped spinning 15 turns ago. I'm shocked you didn't notice sooner. 

~~~

Kenji: *loading a nerf gun with real bullets* it's NERF or nOtHING-

~~~

Bokuto: A mosquito tried to me and I slapped it and I killed it

Bokuto: And I started thinking

Bokuto: Like, it was just trying to get food

Bokuto: What if I went to the fridge and it just slammed the door shut and snapped my neck? 

Bokuto: How would I feel? 

Daichi: What the fuck- are you okay? 

~~~

Hinata: Damn, the power went out

Tanaka: Don't worry, I've got this

Tanaka: *shakes rapidly and starts to illuminate*

Noya: What-

Tanaka: I swallowed a flashlight

Daichi: *in the verge of cardiac arrest* WHY WOULD YOU-

~~~

Yamaguchi: *sighs* no one really loves me

Terushima: Are you sure? 

Yamaguchi: Yeah... 

Terushima: *points aggressivly at himself* ARE YOU REALLY FUCKING SURE ABOUT THAT!? 

~~~

Bokuto: Welcome to my very first vlog in which I try different hair products! 

Bokuto: *sprays hairspray into mouth*

Bokuto: Well, right off the bat, I can tell you this one is not very good

~~~

Suga: Listen here you little shits

Suga: Not you Tooru, you're an angel and we're thrilled you're here

~~~

Daichi: Hey, so um... I would checking your browsing history yesterday and-

Suga: Alright I can explain-

Iwaizumi: It's just pages and pages of Oisuga-

Suga: GJDGSJMGSKGXLJCTHJEZNFHM4YUJRUKSMRUKETUEKUTKEMIT

~~~

Oikawa: Love is dead and never existed. All you did was betray me as I lay sick and festering. You are the definition of dread. 

Iwaizumi: Are you okay? 

Oikawa: Suga stole my fricking garlic bread

~~~

In the <3 GC

Sun: When the donkey asked Shrek what his name was, he paused before saying it was Shrek. What if he actually came with that on the spot? What if his name isn't Shrek? 

Mom + Anger Issues: Fuck you srsly

Pining Mess: Nobody can sleep in peace now

~~~

Daichi: What's up with Suga? He's been laying on the floor for like an hour

Iwaizumi: He's just a little overwhelmed

Daichi: Why? 

Iwaizumi: Oikawa giggled

~~~

Suga: A pet rock is a fun let until you realise that it's essentially immortal and you've cursed it to an eternity of watching it's loved ones die

Daichi: Suga, stop texting me at 3 in the morning

~~~

Suga: *under his breath* future husband say what

Oikawa: What? 

Suga: *screeching internally*

~~~

Suga: I hardly slept last night

Daichi: You know, they say if you can't sleep it's because someone else is thinking of you

Suga: Who would be thinking of me at 3 AM? 

Oikawa: *panics*

~~~

Oikawa: How many cups of coffee would you consider too many? 

Suga: Why do you ask? 

Oikawa: Because I drank like fifteen

Suga:

Oikawa: I can smell colors

~~~

Suga: There's only one thing worse than death

Iwaizumi: *rips off a paper to reveal the words 'Tooru' above the word 'death'*

Kageyama: Oikawa Tooru

Suga and Iwaizumi: NO-

~~~

Roses are red, violets are blue... 

Kuroo: God made me pretty, the hell happened to you? 

Kenji: If I had a brick, I'd throw it at you

Suga: Sugar is sweet and so are you

Oikawa: I think love is a disadvantage, but I'll make an exception for you

Iwaizumi: I have 5 fingers, the middle ones for you

~~~

Daichi: Here you go Oikawa! A nice, hot cup of coffee

Oikawa: It's cold

Daichi: Nice cup of coffee

Oikawa: It's not even good

Daichi: Cup of coffee

Oikawa: I'm not even sure it's coffee

Daichi: Cup

~~~

Iwaizumi: C'mon, I wasn't that drunk last night. 

Oikawa: You cried in the way home when you couldn't reach Daichi by phone because his phone battery was dead. 

Iwaizumi: So? I was probably worried sick about him because he went home early... Right? 

Suga: Um, we all went home together. He was in the car sitting right beside you when you tried to call him

Iwaizumi:

Oikawa: You almost killed the can driver and kept telling him to hurry because your boyfriend's waiting for you

Iwaizumi:

Daichi: *trying to hold in his laughter* pfft. Don't worry Hajime. I thought it was cute

Asahi: Not cute when we almost crashed because he was choking the driver

Suga and Oikawa: *laughing really hard*

Iwaizumi: I'm never drinking again

~~~

Ushijima: Step 1, be straight

Tendo: * walks by*

Ushijima: Failed step 1

~~~

Makki: *t-posing in the doorway* greetings, parental figure

Oikawa: *not looking up from his coffee* good morning problem child

~~~

Oikawa: Iwa! Tell us a secret! 

Iwaizumi: I have a crush on Daichi

Oikawa: I said a secret

The rest of Seijoh at the sleepover:

~~~

Suga: Do you wanna do a tarot reading? 

Daichi: Those are pokemon cards

Suga: You got a bidoof. It means fuck you

~~~

Tanaka: *taps table*

Noya: *taps back*

Kageyama: What the hell are they doing? 

Hinata: Morse code

Noya: *Aggressivly taps table*

Tanaka: *slaps hands on the table* YOU BITCH, TAKE THAT BACK

~~~

Suga: Due to personal reasons I will be sinking to the bottom of the ocean in a large metal box

Hinata: Oikawa said 'I love you' and you said 'thanks', didn't you? 

Suga: The reasons aRE PERSONAL

~~~

Bokuto: You can't be a member of royalty if you don't have a tragic backstory

Suga: Does someone else eating your pizza count? 

Bokuto: How are you not a ruler already? 

Oikawa: I lost my will to live. Is that dramatic enough? 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3000+ WORDS OF INCORRECT QUOTES
> 
> Let's ignore how 50% of these were Oisuga-  
> That's just how it felt to me at least-


	15. Nice and Spice Incorrect Quotes pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hfhntmgthj I'm back UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCEEEEEEEEEEEE-
> 
> Well well well, look who's back! 
> 
> Did you miss me?   
> You probably didn't
> 
> Anyways! My hiatus for the story is officially over! Which means I can start updating again! Wooo! 
> 
> AND I HAD AN IDEA FOR A CHAPTER BUT I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE IT SO TAKE THIS-
> 
> Plus that idea was more of a filler and I feel like we have a lot of Bokuro in here-
> 
> ANYWAYS I'M GETTING OFF TRACK SO ENJOY-

Oikawa: *rolls down window* what seems to be the problem officer?

Daichi: Get the fucK OUT OF MY CAR

~~~

Akaashi: I'm not mad, I just wanna know why you two got fake ID's

Kuroo: *mumbles*

Kenma: What was that? 

Bokuto: You need to be over 18 at Petco to hold the puppies... 

~~~

Iwaizumi: ARE YOU-

Oikawa: Fucking

Iwaizumi: KIDDING ME!? YOU-

Oikawa: Fucking

Iwaizumi: IDIOT-

Daichi: What was that? 

Oikawa: Iwaizumi was banned from saying cuss words. I volunteered to help out

~~~

Kuroo: She was poetry, but he couldn't read

Bokuto: His names Jared, he's 19

Terushima: When his parents built a very strange machine

Oikawa: Watch that scene dig it the dancing queen! 

Everyone but Daichi, Ushijima and Kenji: AAAAAAYYYY MACARANA

Kenji: ... Horrible job, everyone

~~~

Suga: No fears here

Oikawa: *never understanding how loved he is*

Oikawa: *constantly making Self-deprecating jokes*

Oikawa: *thinking no one enjoys his company*

Oikawa: *dying*

Suga: I AM OVERWHELMED WITH FEARS

~~~

Akaashi: Can you recommend me any books that made you cry? 

Bokuto: General mathematics 6th edition

Istg I hate these types of jokes with Bokuto but I had to-

~~~

Tendou: *spins around in chair ominously* I've been expecting y-

Tendou: *chair continues to spin* shit

Tendou: *tries to stop spinning* shit! 

Tendou: *tries to grab table or lamp to stop spinning: sHIT

Tendou: *falls out of chair* SHIT

~~~

Terushima: I guess you could say I've...fallen for you

Yamaguchi: You literally just rolled down and entire flight of stairs how are you even alive-

~~~

Suga: I have an idea

Oikawa: No murder

Suga: I no longer have an idea

~~~

Bokuto: Do you think when fireflies are in love they feel humans in their stomach? 

Kuroo: Koutaro. Darling. Honey. Love of my life. What the FUCK

~~~

Tanaka on Ellen

Ellen: So I heard you want Namjoon to punch you in the eye 4 times... 

Tanaka: Yes

Ellen: Well, Namjoon come out-

Tanaka: OMG Ellen you didn't-

~~~

Daichi: Hajime won't come out of the locker room

Oikawa: Just tell him I said something

Daichi: Like what? 

Oikawa: Something factually incorrect

Iwaizumi a few moments later: Did you just say the sun is a fucking planet-

~~~

Suga: Hey Iwaizumi? 

Iwaizumi: Yes? 

Suga: Well... You're Oikawa's best friend and I was wondering if you could give me some tips to co-

Iwaizumi: *drops everything he's doing* sounds gay I'm in

~~~

Nishinoya: You're a lying, cheating, piece of shit! You're not the person I married! 

Hinata: Fine then! We're getting a divorce! I'm taking the kids! 

Tanaka: *pushes monopoly board away* maybe we should stop playing-

~~~

Kuroo: Bonjour, Kenma. Voulez–vous coucher avec moi?

Kenma: No, I don't want to sleep with you.

Kuroo: Is that what that means? Oh, man, I had a really gross tennis instructor.

~~~

Iwaizumi: Tooru, we tried things your way.

Oikawa: No, we didn't.

Iwaizumi: I did it in my head and it didn't work.

~~~

Iwaizumi: I think you're still suffering the effects of your party last night.

Oikawa: All I drank was Redbull!

Iwaizumi: How many?

Oikawa: Eighteen.

~~~

Bokuto: Did you know that if a song is stuck in your head, it's because your soulmate it singing it? 

Oikawa: Who's been singing Cliche by Mxmtoon at 5 am? 

Suga: *panics*

~~~

Kenji: Mufasa's death scene made me cry again

Ushijima: Aw, it's okay Kenji

Ushijima: It's okay, he's not a real horse. He's a cartoon

Kenji: HORSE!? 

Kenji: HORSE!?!?!? 

Ushijima:

Ushijima: In my defense, I've never seen it before

Kenji: IT'S CALL THE LION KING WAKATOSHI

~~~

Kuroo: I wish I had a super-tight knit group of friends to fight crime with

Bokuto: I wish I had a super-tight knit group of friends to commit crimes with

Oikawa: I wish I had a super-tight knit group of friends

Kenji: I wish I had friends

Ushijima: I wish I could knit

~~~

Noya: I wanna go back in time and pet the dinosaurs

Asahi: You want to pet a T-Rex? 

Noya: They have feelings too! 

Daichi: Yeah, that feeling is called hunger

Hinata: Aw but imagine eating a burger with it

Noya: See? Shoyo is the only one allowed to come with me! 

~~~

Riding on a teacup ride

Daiiwa: Spinning calmly and talking

Oisuga: Flying past them, spinning as fast as they can, screaming

~~~

Ennoshita: My partner must be of the utmost logical mindset and-

Tanaka: *trips over plant and apologizes to it*

Ennoshita: I want that one

~~~

Oikawa: You could say I'm a chicken magnet

Iwaizumi: Don't you mean chick magnet-

Sounds of clucking gets louder

Oikawa: We have to go NOW

~~~

Suga: I am an emotional gangster

Daichi: You cried for an hour yesterday after seeing baby ducks follow their mother

Suga: *tearing up* they were lined up so perfectly and they KNEW

~~~

Yamaguchi: Life is Gucci

Tsukki: Over expensive and pointless? 

Yamaguchi: ....Yes

~~~

Oikawa: The moon controls the tides and human psyche. Wolves know this, that's why they howl at it

Therapist: Let's talk about your relationship with your ex

Oikawa: No

~~~

Kuroo: *highlights an entire page of notes*

Bokuto: Bro, you know you're only supposed to highlight important stuff right? 

Kuroo: *makes a highlight mark on Bokuto's arm*

Bokuto: Why'd you do that bro? 

Kuroo: You're important to me bro

Bokuto: B R O

~~~

Oikawa: *lays in the middle of the road*

Iwaizumi: What in the world are you doing!? 

Oikawa: I'm posing

Iwaizumi: *looks around* there's no camera though

Oikawa: Google Earth is watching me

~~~

Some bandit: We have your child

Iwaizumi: I don't have children... 

Some bandit: Then why is there some kid winning and arguement against himself? 

Iwaizumi: Oh my god they have Tooru-

~~~

Iwaizumi: You're my best friend! I'd die for you! 

Oikawa: Not if I die for you first! 

Iwaizumi: Oh no you wouldn't-

Suga: Are they always like this? 

Daichi: Yes

~~~

Daichi: Hey, is anyone d-

Oikawa: Dead? 

Kenji: Drained? 

Kuroo: Drunk? 

Bokuto: Depressed? 

Terushima: Deprived of sleep? 

Daichi: I was gonna say done with their work. What is wrong with you guys!? 

~~~

Suga: Let's play 21 questions

Oikawa: Uh sure. What's your favorite color? 

Suga: Triangle. Are you into boys-

~~~

Kenji: I do not have anger issues okay!? 

Oikawa: Oh yeah? What about that one time when then McDonald's worker got your order wrong and you screamed "YOU MCFUCKED UP"

Daichi: And then you called him a "chicken mcnobody"

Kenji: Heh, chicken mcnobody. Classic

~~~

Daichi: Oh c'mon dude get down from there! 

Bokuto: FUCK OFF! I AM WITH MY OWN KIND NOW

Kenji: What are you doing? 

Daichi: There were birds in a tree and I told him to go say hi to his brothers so he climbed the tree to spite me, but now he won't come down

Bokuto: I WILL NEVER CALM DOWN

Bokuto: I'M WHERE I BELONG

Bokuto: CAW CAW BITCH

~~~

Oikawa: Bonjour, ca va bien? 

Iwaizumi: Fuck outta here I don't speak croissant

~~~

Ushijima: *On all fours at 3 AM* where is the appley juice? 

Kenji: *beat him with a broom: Daichi! The creatures back! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao so I've decided that I'll be uploading a new chapter every Monday, Wednesday and Friday's. Oh, and BTW, this chapter takes place two months after the captains met up in Tokyo, so it's currently May. That's all I wanted to say hopefully you enjoy the chapter-

Responsible One: Okay question. What do you do with a cat-

Sun: What-

Relatable: Excuse me 😀

Pining Mess: Why would you ask that? 

Katherine Howard Kinnie: I ran into him at the store today and he found a cat right after. We're currently on the way to my apartment

Mom + Anger Issues: You found a random cat and you're taking it home-

Mom + Anger Issues: Now, I'm not one to judge

Mom + Anger Issues: But what the fuck

Relatable: Lol good luck I guess. Cats are cute but they can also be annoying asf

Relatable: Take my word for it. I have experience

Pining Mess: You never told me you have a cat

Relatable: I used to have one. Take away the annoying part and I have you

Responsible One: And that's our cue to leave-

Katherine Howard Kinnie: Plus we're getting close anyways. Goodbye-

~

"Iwa, I'm back! I also brought a 'friend' over!" Oikawa walked over to the kitchen and put the groceries away. "Make yourself at home, Iwa should be down in a minute or two." 

"Wait, you live with Iwaizumi?" It was bad enough that Oikawa knew he liked someone. It was bad enough that someone was the vice captain of his volleyball team. It was bad enough that the vice captain was his childhood best friend. However, it was terrible that they somehow lived together. He wasn't one to question this but of course he was curious on why they lived together.

"Hm? Oh yeah, we started living together around the middle of our 3rd year at Kitagawa. Don't worry though, we're just best friends." Oikawa said with a smirk on his face. There's times where Daichi starts to wonder how Iwaizumi deals with him.

"Hey Tōru, welcome back - why is Daichi here and why is there a cat in his arms?"

"I ran into him at the store and he found this cat. We decided to bring it here and figure out what we should do with it." Iwaizumi nodded and took the cat from Daichi's arms. "I say we figure out who it should live with first. Let's go to the living room, we'll discuss there."

~

It should be illegal for Iwaizumi Hajime to have a cat.

The cat was sitting on his lap while taking a nap and he the cutest smile on his face while discussing about who will take care of the cat. Daichi ignored the looks Oikawa gave him that, even though he didn't see them, just screamed 'you're gay for my best friend and we all know it.' He was glad Iwaizumi was either oblivious to it or didn't notice.

Either way, he knew damn well that Iwaizumi was too good for him and he should not be allowed in humanity. Like, how is someone so hot yet cute at the same time?! That's something that even science can't answer, and that's a problem. 

At the end of the day, they decided Iwaizumi and Oikawa would take care of the cat until they find the owner. Daichi would come over after practice to help with the cat.

~

Oikawa knew what he was doing when he suggested the plan.

Now, when your best friend had a crush on someone and they like him back, you're gonna play the match maker. He trusted Daichi to treat Iwaizumi right, and he didn't have to worry about Iwaizumi being a bad partner.

This was Iwaizumi's first love experience, and he didn't want it to end up the way his did. Oikawa was determined to give his best friend the best, and he knew Daichi was the best for him. They had already been talking for a while, so all he had to do was convince the two to give hints. 

Why both of them you may ask? Well, not really, but why both of them? Because they'll notice the hints, and realize they like each other back. And if they don't, he'll get Suga and lock them in a room until they confess. Not the best way to do it, but hey, it just might work.

~

Oika-Chan: I HAVE A PLAN TO GET IWA AND DAICHI TOGETHER

Suga-Chan: SPIT IT OUT SPIT IT OUT

Oika-Chan: Did you watch BMC? 

Suga-Chan: And what if I did? 

Oika-Chan: KŌSHI 😭😭😭

Oika-Chan: BUT ANYWAYS-

Oika-Chan: So I ran into Daichi at the store and we found this cat and we took it my place, and me and Iwaizumi live in the same apartment. We talked it out and decided that it would live with me and Iwaizumi however Daichi would come back after practice. You'll come with Daichi to our apartment and convince him to give hints that he likes Iwaizumi and I'll do the same but with Iwa. If they notice but they're that oblivious to the point where they dont realize their feelings, then we lock them in a room until they confess. 

Suga-Chan: I'm in. Plus I wanna see a cat

Oika-Chan: Great! 

Suga-Chan: I love how we're just forcing our friends to get together since we know they won't do it on their own

Oika-Chan: We're amazing friends, aren't we 💕

Suga-Chan: We sure are 💞💓💕💗💖

~

Practice had recently ended and everyone was saying their goodbyes. Daichi had already told Suga that he was going somewhere else for the rest of the year, so he told him to go without him. Suga understood, but what made him nervous was the fact that Suga was currently ahead of him and going the exact same way as him.

'There's no way he's going to the same place as me. I was pretty sure we decided only the three of us would know about the cat. He's probably visiting a friend that lives near Aoba Johsai. Yeah, that's it!'

It was not in fact it. Because when went into the apartment, he saw Suga hugging Oikawa so hard to the point they were on the floor. He assumed Suga launched himself at Oikawa.

"Uh Suga, what are you doing on top of Oikawa? And why are you here?"

"Ah Daichi, nice seeing you." Suga said sarcastically

"Oikawa invited me over the other day. I guess I was a bit too excited to see him because I launched myself at him the moment I saw him. But I could ask you the same question. What are you doing here?" Suga said got off of Oikawa and helped him up. He wasn't lying though. He really was excited to see Oikawa since he hasn't seen him once after talking for two months. He knew it was only part of a plan to get Iwaizumi and Daichi together, but he was glad he could possibly get to know Oikawa better. And hey if not, thy could spend time together!

"Ahaha, sorry Daichi. I didn't get an exact date and someone didn't tell me when he was coming over." Oikawa looked at Suga and he gave an apologetic smile. "Me and Suga-Chan have somewhere to go. I'll see you later though!" He took Suga's hand and waved goodbye as he shut the door. Iwaizumi came into the room and sighed.

"Somethings going on between those two." Daichi gave a questioning look at Iwaizumi, who almost immediately explained. "Tōru doesn't give nicknames to random people. He either has to have a feeling that the two will get along or they're already close. No matter which one that is, that Suga kid is definitely something, since the only people that I know he has a nickname for is me."

"He does have nicknames for the other captains. He calls me Dai-Chan, Bokuto Boku-Kun, Terushima as Teru-Chan and more. I'd assume not many people are close to him, correct?" Iwaizumi nodded.

"Well, enough procrastinating, let's get to work, shall we?" Daichi slightly blushed and nodded. The two went into the kitchen and got the cat food.

~

Three weeks. Three goddamn weeks since Oikawa and Suga convinced Iwaizumi and Daichi to give hints that they like each other and they STILL haven't figured it out. Oikawa actually thought he was about to go insane due to this.

Seriously, he has seen the way the talk to each other. He has seen the way Iwaizumi would give hugs at the most random times. He has seen the way Daichi gets flustered over it. He had pictures on his camera roll as proof too! He's sent them to Sugawara! They were so oblivious it hurt. He wouldn't be shocked if the cat just started yelling at them one day because of how dumb they were being. 

Oika-Chan: Suga, you need to come over N O W

Suga-Chan: Why? 

Oika-Chan: They're being oblivious again and I am )( this close to doing the plan without you

Suga-Chan: Geez I'm coming 😒

~

"Hey guys, I think there's something in the storage room, can you go get it for me?"

"Yeah sure, but what do you-"

"Great! It's on the top shelf!" Oikawa cut Daichi off and pushed them in the storage room and locked the door. He sat down and Suga did the same, along with the cat that decided to follow Oikawa.

They heard knocking on the door and started to laugh. "We're not letting you out until you stop being oblivious and realize you like each other!" Suga said.

"Yeah! We convinced you two like, three weeks ago to give hints and you still haven't figured it out!"

~

Daichi and Iwaizumi were shocked at what the two of them were saying. Sure they hoped the other wouldn't notice since they were pretty sure the other didn't feel the same way, but were they really being that obvious?

Actually, never mind. They realized that they were being obvious. 

"So that explains why I couldn't find the keys today." Iwaizumi sighed. "Once we get out of here he is so dead." An awkward silence came over them, knowing the only way was to confess.

"Alright, enough of this." Iwaizumi went over to Daichi and kissed him. To say Daichi was shocked was an understatement.

"Daichi Sawamura, I'm in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, that was fun-
> 
> I swear I'll have a better updating schedule. I've found a way for me to get motivated to write and stuff which is nice.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice day/night


	17. I Fucked My Way Into This Mess, I'll Fuck My Way Out

Sun: I wanna take him far away from this place

Sun: Then I turn and see my sisters face

Sun: And she is

Pining Mess: Helpless~

Sun: And I know she is

Pining Mess: Helpless~

Sun: And her eyes are just

Pining Mess: Helpless~

Sun: And I realize three fundamental truths 

Katherine Howard Kinnie: AT THE EXACT SAME TIME

Mom + Anger Issues: Wtf is going on? 

Relatable: We're singing Satisfied from Hamilton

Mom + Anger Issues: Yes "SiNgInG"

Mom + Anger Issues: And you haven't sang anything! 

Relatable: Not yet

Ushi-Ushi: If Bokuto is Alexander and Kuroo and Eliza, doesn't that mean Bokuto cheated on Kuroo? 

Relatable: ... 

Pining Mess: ... 

Relatable: I no longer like this-

Katherine Howard Kinnie: You know what I realized

Katherine Howard Kinnie: Most of us have partners

Katherine Howard Kinnie: Bokuto and Kuroo are dating each other

Katherine Howard Kinnie: Ushijima with Tendō

Katherine Howard Kinnie: Daichi with someone but I won't say because they aren't out yet-

Responsible One: We talked about this Oikawa. You can tell whoever you want as long as our coaches don't find out

Sun: Who are you dating? 

Responsible One: Hajime

Katherine Howard Kinnie: About time 😒

  
Katherine Howard Kinnie: I'm pretty sure Teru is dating someone but I can't confirm

Pining Mess: Lmao imagine being single

Relatable: Couldn't be us

Mom + Anger Issues: I just don't care about my love life. Never really cared.

Katherine Howard Kinnie: When it comes to dating, it's a difficult to me.

Katherine Howard Kinnie: In one hand I would like a relationship because they seem very cute

Katherine Howard Kinnie: On the other hand, I don't care about it

Sun: I do not talk about if I am with some one or not

Pining Mess: I'm gonna assume the cat had something to do with Daichi and Iwaizumi getting together

Responsible One: Yes ✨

Sun: On the topic of romance...

Sun: IMAGINE FALLING IN LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT *cough cough* USHIJIMA *cough cough*

Ushi-Ushi: I do not appreciate the energy we have created in the studio today 😀

Katherine Howard Kinnie: Wait what happened-

Relatable: Oh right, you left during the T or D game

Relatable: We dared Ushijima to tell us how him and Tendō got together because we wanted to know

Relatable: Honestly? It was cute asf

Katherine Howard Kinnie: By law you now must tell me one day Ushijima

Ushi-Ushi: Gladly 😌

Sun: You really don't want him to tell you

Mom + Anger Issues: I was ✨suffering✨

Responsible One: It was too fluffy. Needed more flavor

Ushi-Ushi: Fuck you all too ig

Katherine Howard Kinnie: Bitch I love for fluff eithooiut plot I demand the content

Pining Mess: Say it later. I beg of you

Ushi-Ushi: Sure, I'll tell you in a couple of days

Relatable: Omfg we have been blessed-

Pining Mess: Thank the universe

Katherine Howard Kinnie: Couples that hate fluff together (even though their confession was fluffy asf) stay together

Pining Mess: Hell yeah 😎

Relatable: Babe I love you with all my heart but ✨no✨

Relatable: Never use that emoji again

Mom + Anger Issues: Please listen to your boyfriend

Responsible One: Please do-


	18. 13 - Words to Live by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but let me say this real quick. The first part of this chapter does feature fighting and transphobia. If these make you uncomfortable or trigger you, please don't read that prt
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy~

life was good. 

His parents were always too busy with work to pay attention to him. His sisters moved out around his last year of Junior High, so he didn't have much company. The only good thing that came out of that was that Bokuto knew how to take care of a house and how to do things to survive.

His parents were openly homophobic, and it always tore him up little by little, since he was dating his best friend. He still remembers the doubt he went through throughout his life that he didn't like Kuroo and that he was just a friend. Yet the idea of being just friends with Kuroo always leads to disappointment. The fear he felt when he realized he couldn't keep doubting it was enough that he went into a mini depression for about a month. Not even Akaashi could help.

So yeah, his home life sucked. And he didn't know what he was expecting when his sisters came home to visit.

~

He was walking home with Akaashi, talking about what they should do for practice tomorrow. When they made it to Bokuto's house though, there were muffled screams. Bokuto tensed up when he heard what was going on.

"Bokuto-San, is everything alright in there?" Akaashi looked over at Bokuto and saw his state. He didn't need to answer the question, since his expression was all he needed. It was kinda sad. Earlier today, Bokuto was so excited for his sisters to come back home; but turns out that excitement was ruined by muffled yelling. He was used to this. Coming home to his parents fighting or ignoring him.

"Akaashi, go home. I'll see you tomorrow." He didn't even bother trying to lie to Akaashi, since he could read Bokuto like an open book. Akaashi was hesitant, but he nodded and went home.

Kōtarō opened the door to see his sisters and his parents in an argument. It was loud, too loud. He ran upstairs to his room, not even bothering to announce he was home. Yet he could hear one thing from the argument that stuck with him.

"You're not a boy, and you'll never be one! You are a girl, and that's that!"

~

His sister and brother came into his room. He wasn't sure which one was who since he didn't hear the entire thing, however he could assume that his sister, Kaede, was comforting his brother since he had shorter hair and wore baggy clothes. He wasn't 100% sure, he was 95% sure he was correct. 

But anyway, Kaede was comforting his brother, who had tears streaming down his face. Their parents always knew how to pick someone apart until they reached their breaking point, and this time was no different.

"Kaede, are they okay? Wait, that's a stupid question, um-" Kōtarō wasn't the best at comforting people or trying to relate when he hasn't gone through what happened to them. "Is there anything you need?"

His brother looked at him and nodded his head. "Not really how I wanted to come out, but if you could call me Kaito from now on, it would be nice." Kōtarō nodded his head and hugged Kaito, which resulted in Kaito crying even more.

Soon, the two ended the hug and Kōtarō brought out some movies. "Wanna watch some?" The sibling nodded and they sat down and watched some movies like Mean Girls or The Heathers.

~

It was around 10 pm when they finished their movie binge. And god, he missed this. Just him and his siblings laughing at the dumb stuff they would do in movies. The would watch horror movies made in the West since they made dumber decisions than the characters made in the East. It was fun to just laugh, make fun of each other for slightly jumping at the jump scare, and recite lines from movies they've watched 100 times. They were just laughing and having a fun time and they had completely forgotten what happened earlier that day. 

"Um, hey Kaito, can I ask you something?" The two older siblings nodded and Kōtarō took a deep breath. "So, you know how you came out to mom and dad earlier? I was just wondering, how did you gain the confidence to do that?"

They were confused by this. What did he mean by gaining the confidence? Sure it took a while for Kaito to finally make up his mind and come out, but even still he didn't understand.

Kōtarō noticed their confusion and continued. "Like, you know how they're openly homophobic and transphobic? Just, how did you gain the confidence to do that even though you know it won't end well?"

"I'm just, not the best at hiding stuff. When I realized I was trans, I immediately came out to Kaede because I was 100% sure she would accept me. Knowing that they wouldn't accept me scared me sure, but I hated the fact that I felt like I was lying to them. So, I decided to have a bit of hope that they would realize that it's fine to be who you are once I came out, but that didn't happen, did it?"

"I uh- yeah sorry for bringing that up."

"No no, it's fine. Although, why did you ask?" Kōtarō was hesitant and he didn't know why. These were his siblings after all, they were with him through thick and thin. Why wouldn't they accept him? I mean, his brother was part of the community too! 

It was just something lingering inside him. That they wouldn't treat him the same afterwards. That they would think he was...weird. He wasn't sure he could handle it. 

"If you don't wanna say that's fine." His eyes immediately went to his sister, who started speaking. "We don't wanna pressure you into doing anything." Kaito nodded. 

Kōtarō smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

~

Lmao this chapter isn't over yet. 

Let's not lie, this was kinda angsty and one of the more serious chapters. I would normally say that the next chapter won't be as angsty and instead really fluffy (spoiler alert, it is), but someone happened to request something

And so, your wish is my command. Enjoy Kageyama being a gay disaster!

~

Kageyama didn't know why he was attracted to Tsukishima. He just was.

He didn't know why he would feel his heart rate speed up everytime practice was over and Tsukishima happened to look his way.

He didn't understand why whenever Daichi made them stretch together he would feel his face heat up. 

He didn't understand why he wanted to befriend him. At least, that's what he convinced himself he wanted. 

He was shocked when Tsukishima accepted the idea to have a late night video call so they could get to know each other better

What he did know however, was that time decided to betray him and go slowly. His mind also decided to betray him, since his mind was just filled with thoughts of the tall middle blocker.

I'm being serious. He almost messed up multiple sets because his mind was stuck on Tsukishima (hell, he even messed one up because they made eye contact)! He was never more thankful for volleyball practice to be over than now.

~

It was around 2 am when Kageyama decided to go down stairs to get something to eat. The two had talked about volleyball practice, some of their teammates, there personal preference for the most random things like TV shows and book; and of course, their trauma (because you definitely share that someone you used to despise). 

He could've sworn when he came back he has some how descended into the heavens.

Tsukishima Kei, the salty middle blocker who looked like a beanpole and got on Kageyama's nerves, had fallen asleep on call. Now, normally this wouldn't be a problem. However, Tsukishima looked like a goddamn angel. He looked so vulnerable, yet he still looked like he could snap you like a twig. 

You know that he's beauty, he's grace meme? Yeah, that's what Kageyama thought when he saw Tsukishima.

~

Okay, so maybe Kageyama had developed a crush on him and he was only just now realizing. 

Sure the whole blushing around him, forgetting how to set when they make eye contact, his heart beating out of his chest and more wasn't something he payed a ton of thought into. No, what got to him was when he suddenly started to daydream about them in a relationship and doing things that couples normally do. The worst part was that he wondered what it was like to actually do all that stuff, and he wanted to do those things. Q

So, by the end of the week he went to his good old friend google. And based on multiple articles, he had developed feelings for Tsukishima. 

At first, he despised the idea. He refused to believe he had someone developed feelings for someone he hated. Yet the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. I mean, he was pretty sure having daydreams about kissing your friend isn't very platonic.

So yeah, he was doomed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I swear I'll make more Kagetsuki content in the future-


End file.
